L'école de Magie
by Lilisu
Summary: Edward Elric et Harry Potter se rencontrent pour la première fois lors de la rentrée des classes de leur nouvelle école... Des meurtres se produisent, de jeunes sorcières sont kidnappées, et tout accuse Edward... pas de slash, comme vous vous en doutez ceci est un crossover de plusieurs oeuvres.
1. Avant-propos

_Bonjour! je profite de cette nouvelle fic pour remercier les reviewers de mon dernier OS! (donc, au moment où j'écris, il s'agit de Hooray ID et de Lizbeth. Je vous aime!) _

_Pour ma nouvelle histoire en crossover avec de multiples livres, j'ai décidé, pour la première partie, de présenter le tout en lancement de cinoche. (Par contre, n'hésitez à me dire si c'est puéril, parce que c'est mon premier)Il y aura des clins d'oeil à FMA, Harry Potter (encore heureux), Hex Hall, Rachel Morgan, L'Ile du Crâne, le Donjon de Naheulbeuk et d'autres peut-être..._

**En gras, le texte en blanc lumineux sur l'écran noir (écriture Harry Potter)**

_En italique, la voix off_

En normal, les voix des personnages

(descriptions des paysages et scènes)

(musique:" Statues" de Alexandre Desplats)

_Il existe un endroit..._

(Survol de l'école Jefferson, avec un parc et un bois tout autour. Ombres fuyantes de centaures, fées, loups...)

..._où l'on pratique la Magie, à l'abri du regard des humains._

(plan rapproché d'Harry et Edward sortant d'un cours)

**Deux garçons hors du commun. Une amitié indéfectible.**

(Ceri, Ivy, David, Sophie et Alice apparaissent derrière eux en riant)

_Mais même dans un havre de paix..._

(Ivy pleure dans les bras d'Edward)

Ed: Rachel a disparu!

_...se cachent les Ténèbres..._

(Les six amis avec Ceri, debout devant un cadavre)

Ed: Les gars, je crois qu'on l'a retrouvée.

**La menace pèse...plus que jamais.**

_Sauront-ils faire face au doute?_

(Ivy secoue Ceri en hurlant)

Ivy: Et tu ne l'a dit à personne!? Pourquoi?

Ed: Arrête! Tu lui fais mal!

_Leur amitié survivra-t-elle aux épreuves?_

(Edward regarde ses amis partir/ Harry assis sur un banc devant Ed)

Harry: Ne me dis pas que ...?!

(Envy et Ed dans la cuisine du manoir des Elric)

Envy: s'il ne te fait pas confiance, laisse-le tomber.

Ed: mais on est amis!

**La peur**

(Ceri hurle, le visage trempé de larmes/ deux yeux rouges brillent dans le noir)

**La colère**

(Ivy gifle Harry en l'insultant)

**La mort**

(Rachel souriante se met à saigner, Ed se réveille en sursaut)

**Le désespoir**

(Edward et Harry hurlent, les yeux agrandis par la terreur)

**Le courage**

(Envy devant Ed dans un endroit sombre)

Envy: Je te défends de toucher mon petit frère!

Ed: Envy!?

**La complicité**

(Le groupe assis en cercle éclate de rire)

**L'amitié**

(Ivy sert la main d'Edward en souriant/ Ivy en robe du soir au bras d'Edward)

**L'amour**

(Harry embrasse Alice/ Edward parle à Harry dans le parc du lycée)

Ed: Nous devrons nous battre ensemble...

(Ed parle au téléphone)

Ed: S'il te plait...j'ai besoin de toi...

(Envy ricane comme un possédé)

Envy: T'étais pas mort, toi?!

Ed: T'arrête avec tes vannes pourries?

(Survol de la maison hantée, entourée d'arbres squelettiques)

_Et si le monde tel que vous le connaissez était entre vos mains?_

**Dans les salles le 16 du 08 2013.**

(Crédits)


	2. Bienvenue dans le monde de la Magie!

_"La Magie est puissance. Elle est l'élément fédérateur du monde magique. Sans elle, nous ne serions que des moldus ordinaires..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 1: Bienvenue dans le monde de la Magie!

Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, transpirait sous les rayons du soleil d'été, malaise amplifié par la présence de son uniforme scolaire noir et argent qui attirait la chaleur comme le miel attire les mouches. Il était debout, droit comme un piquet sur le sol goudronné de la cour de sa nouvelle école. Autour de lui ses camarades transpirants attendaient dans un silence anxieux que la directrice ait fini son discours.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était dans cette position depuis seulement dix minutes et il en avait déjà marre. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la durée de son attente sur le cadran de sa montre, car il lui semblait que le double de temps s'était écoulé. Et tant pis pour la bonne conduite prônée par son nouvel établissement, le lycée de Magie Albert E. Jefferson, une école privée pour sorciers, fées et revenants de tout poil.

"Est-ce normal qu'il fasse si chaud en Angleterre?" se demanda-t-il alors que la directrice mettait fin à son sermon de bienvenue qui lui semblait tout sauf accueillant.

-Veuillez maintenant vous diriger vers vos classes pour recevoir vos horaires de cours ainsi que vos listes de livres et matériel à vous procurer, commanda la femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années qui faisait face aux rangs des élèves, bien campée sur son estrade.

Aussitôt, les professeurs se chargèrent de rassembler les jeunes qu'on leur avait attribués à grand renfort d'ordres cinglants et de rappels à l'ordre. Harry, sans pour autant avoir honte de l'admettre, ignorait totalement avec qui il était censé aller. A vrai dire, il était arrivé en retard pour les premières formalités et n'avait pas reçu d'indications. Il s'était juste glissé dans le rang sans se faire remarquer en espérant rester transparent aux yeux du monde, comme d'habitude. Résultat, il était dans la m**** jusqu'au cou maintenant. Il resta au milieu de la cour à regarder ses condisciples se diriger vers leur classe et se sentit très con.

-Bon, je fais quoi là? s'énerva-t-il en cherchant du regard un signe du ciel qui lui indiquerait hypothétiquement la bonne direction.

C'est alors que quelque chose le percuta dans le dos, l'envoyant presque rouler à terre. Harry grogna une insulte incompréhensible et se retourna vers son agresseur.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon blond assez petit et qui avait ouvert le col de son uniforme pour échapper à la chaleur suffocante. Il portait une courte tresse et se frottait la nuque, assez embarrassé. C'est alors qu'Harry vit la couleur de ses yeux. Dorés comme le sable, ou l'or, ou même le blé. Ce jeune homme était sans doute un métamorphe ou un loup-garou.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je courais sans regarder devant moi et je ne t'ai pas vu... fit le nouveau venu. Tu es en première année?

-Oui, répondit le brun en acceptant les excuses du blondinet.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Tu t'es perdu? Tu es arrivé en retard?

-C'est que...je ne sais pas où aller. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où j'ai cours...

-Bon, alors je vais t'aider. Je te dois bien ça après tout! s'exclama le nain blond. Tu as pris quoi comme options?

-Heu... Divination, Sortilèges, Soins aux créatures magiques, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie.

-Dans ce cas tu dois avoir la Rosenberg comme titulaire.

-Qui ça?

-Mme Rosenberg. Enfin, on l'appelle la Rosenberg, ou encore Rosie. mais ne t'avise pas de l'appeler ainsi devant elle!

-Ca me semble évident... comment tu sais ça? Tu es en première aussi, non?

-C'est-à-dire...(le nain semblait gêné) J'étais un peu angoissé à l'idée de venir ici, alors j'ai appris par cœur les noms et professions de chaque enseignant... Et puis mon père m'a briefé.

-Oh...C'est, heu, cool, répondit Harry.

-M'en parle pas. Bon, je vais te conduire à ta classe en vitesse, d'accord?

-Merci.

Le jeune sorcier fut en classe en moins de deux, se fit incendier par sa titulaire pour son retard et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à demander le nom de son sauveur. Mme Rosenberg distribua les planning et les listes de fournitures. Harry se désola en voyant le peu d'heures de fourche qu'il avait.

-Bien, jeunes gens, c'est une nouvelle année qui s'annonce, commença le professeur. Pour vous, c'est l'occasion de débuter une nouvelle vie qui ne durera, je l'espère pour vous, que trois ans. Je serai à vos côtés durant ces trois années en tant que titulaire et que professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Prions pour que tout se passe bien entre nous. Sachez que malgré les différences de races, nous formons, ensemble, le peuple de la Magie et je vous prierais de bien vouloir respecter vos camarades en tant que tels. Le racisme, continua-t-elle en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs, est puni dans ma classe.

Les yeux mauves de la titulaire parcoururent les rangs, s'attardant sur certains visages, se posant tout à fait sur d'autres pour revenir sur la liste des élèves. Harry se rendit alors compte que sa titulaire était un peu étrange, voir atypique. Elle avait un air...mystérieux, exotique qui le séduisait tout en le mettant mal à l'aise. Sa silhouette pâle et longiligne la faisait ressembler à un chat attirant, mais dangereux. C'est en se concentrant sur son visage qu'il mit le doigt sur un détail qui avait échappé à la plupart des étudiants. Elle avait les pupilles verticales. De quelle race était-elle donc? Ayant passé son enfance dans un village moldu, Harry ne savait pas grand' chose sur les autres espèces magiques existant dans le monde. Les vampires avaient-ils les pupilles verticales? Pas sûr...

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie commença alors. Mme Rosenberg ne récitait pas son cours, elle le contait. On avait l'impression, en l'écoutant, qu'elle avait participé à la guerre pour les droits des gobelins, qu'elle avait assisté au couronnement d'Illiana I, reine des elfes supérieurs ayant vécu au Moyen Âge, ou qu'elle avait combattu lors de la révolution française aux côtés du peuple. Si tel était le cas, elle ne faisait vraiment pas son âge.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu un exposé aussi captivant et faillit en oublier de prendre des notes. Il n'était pas le seul de sa classe à avoir l'air aussi enchanté et vit plus d'un magicien ou démon s'accouder rêveusement sur son banc.

La cloche le sortit de sa fascination et il replia ses affaires avec l'énergie de celui qui sort d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Un coup d'œil sur son horaire lui apprit qu'il avait rendez-vous dans le parc pour sa première leçon de Soins aux créatures magiques. Là, il eut la surprise de revoir le blond rencontré le matin-même qui attendait le professeur en baillant ouvertement, son sac pendouillant lamentablement contre son flanc.

-Hé! s'écria Harry, ne sachant comment l'interpeller.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire en le reconnaissant.

-Pas trop abimé de ton entretien avec Rosie?

-Tu rigoles, elle m'a quasiment démoli! Au fait, on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter ce matin. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis un sorcier.

Il tendit la main droite en avant et le blond la saisit , son sourire s'élargissant.

-Edward Elric, alchimiste, enchanté. (y avait-il encore quelqu'un pour en douter?) Que penses-tu de ton premier cours?

-Passionnant!

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour entrer en matière... commenta Edward avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amertume.

-De quelle race est-elle? Elle est vraiment étrange...

-Une homonculus.

-Une quoi?

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas? Les homonculus sont des créatures artificielles créées par les alchimistes qui tentent de ramener un mort à la vie. Ils peuvent vivre des siècles et il ne sont pas...humains.

-Je ne connaissais pas. Tu peux m'en parler un peu plus?

-Si tu veux, mais pas maintenant, le prof arrive.

Harry, maitrisant avec peine sa curiosité, se tourna vers l'adulte en charge de son cours. C'était un homme séduisant, aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux aussi dorés que ceux d'Edward. Un magnétisme envoutant émanait de sa personne tout entière, forçant les élèves à lui prêter attention.

-C'est qui, lui? demanda Harry tout bas.

-Mr Ferguson, un néphilim, c'est-à-dire le fils d'un ange et d'une humaine. Tu es sûr que tu es un sorcier? railla Edward.

-Rooooh...!

Le cours de Ferguson étant aussi intéressant que le précédent, les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'occasion de parler des homonculus et des néphilims. Le début de la leçon consistait à apprendre, en théorie, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les lutins tandis que le restant de l'heure fut laissé aux élèves pour tenter d'en attraper un véritable sans le blesser. Le professeur se massa l'arête du nez en voyant leurs maigres résultats en fin d'heure. En effet, les adolescents étaient doués pour utiliser leur magie à tort et à travers et n'avaient aucune subtilité. Ferguson, bien qu'habile à faire s'évanouir les filles par sa beauté, n'avait aucune pitié et les informa qu'ils n'avanceraient pas dans la matière tant que personne n'avait réussi à se saisir de l'une des créatures pourtant fort présentes dans le parc.

-C'est trop dur! Comment il veut qu'on fasse ça, lui?! s'emporta Harry en quittant le jardin.

-En général, les jeunes se reposent trop sur leurs pouvoirs et négligent l'entrainement de leur corps. Après tout, on dit "un esprit sain dans un corps sain", non? argua Edward.

-Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu en avoir un?

-Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, si j'avais été un sorcier, je n'aurais quand-même pas essayé un sort de lévitation.

-J'y peux rien si ils y sont insensibles!

-Dans ce cas il fallait mieux écouter la première partie...

Edward laissa Harry rager tout seul pour se rendre à son cours de physique appliquée. Le brun, quant à lui, devait retrouver une certaine Neptuna, qui enseignait les potions. Il ne s'étonna même pas du fait que son professeur changeait d'aspect toutes les deux minutes et fit quasiment exploser son chaudron à cause d'une fausse manipulation.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? demanda une jolie fille rousse avec qui il partageait sa paillasse.

-Ben, ce serait pas de refus... balbutia le sorcier.

Il lui apparut bientôt que sa nouvelle amie s'appelait Alice Dean et était une ensorceleuse, c'est-à-dire une cousine des sorciers ayant une affinité avec l'envoûtement. Elle venait d'Irlande et avait de grands yeux verts et brillants qui pétillaient de malice. Elle rectifia sa potion de façon à ce qu'elle n'anéantisse pas la salle et retourna à la préparation de son philtre en le couvant d'un œil amusé.

Harry rougit et se dit que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos...

_To be continued..._

_Voilà comment débute ma deuxième fic sur Harry Potter mais aussi mon deuxième crossover avec Fma. Les lecteurs les plus observateurs constateront plusieurs clins d'oeil à d'autres livres ou même aux deux séries utilisées pour cette histoire au fil de leur lecture. J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous a plu! je signale au passage que le fait de me laisser un commentaire me motivera pour publier la suite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

_Non, ce n'est pas de la corruption! bonjour à Ace, à K pop et à Lizbeth s'ils lisent ceci!_


	3. Bizarreries d'Edward Elric

_J'ai l'honneur(?) de vous présenter mon bébé, mon beau chapitre 2 pondu avec amour en un peu plus de deux heures! Il parlera surtout de la famille et l'enfance d'Edward, avec une petite conclusion plus théorique sur l'alchimie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci en passant à Lizbeth pour son commentaire!_

_"La Magie est unique, mais divers moyens permettent de l'utiliser. Certains utilisent une baguette de bois, d'autres leur seul regard. Par exemple, les sorciers de terre lient leurs charmes à des amulettes de bois et peuvent les activer grâce à leur sang. Il est prouvé que le bois est un excellent conducteur de Magie. Voilà pourquoi il est déconseillé de préparer ses potions à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois sous peine de déclencher une catastrophe..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 2: Bizarreries d'Edward Elric

Edward passa toute l'heure de pause avec Harry et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur les homonculus et les néphilims. Ce fut...très dur. Harry, bien que sorcier, ignorait tout de son propre monde. C'était désolant. Or Edward avait un esprit de prof et s'accommodait facilement de l'ignorance de son "élève". C'était une manière pour lui de démontrer qu'il n'était pas un incapable, malgré ce que les autres races pensaient des alchimistes. Il se garda tout de même de mentionner l'homonculus créé par son père Hohenheim quelques siècles auparavant alors qu'il tentait de ramener son premier fils à la vie. Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Hohenheim, Van de son prénom, était un des disciples de Nicolas Flamel qui l'avait jugé digne de connaitre le secret de l'immortalité et d'en faire profiter sa femme et son deuxième fils, celui qui n'était pas réduit à un corps sans âme. Edward avait refusé ce don. D'une part, il voulait rester le plus humain possible, d'autre part, tant qu'à posséder l'immortalité, autant l'obtenir par ses propres moyens. Car après tout, le but des alchimistes n'était-il pas de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale?

Pour se faire, pour profiter d'une bibliothèque bien fournie et de professeurs compétents, il avait décidé de venir dans cette école en ignorant difficilement les commentaires sarcastiques de son demi-frère Envy (l'homonculus. Vous suivez?). Ce dernier était resté à la maison avec Hohenheim et Trisha, sa femme, qui allaient aisément sur leurs quatre-cents ans. Il se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais son honneur l'empêchait de rentrer à la maison la queue entre les jambes pour quémander la recette de la Pierre du sorcier à son père. Envy l'inonderait de quolibets pendant au moins cinq siècles.

Plutôt mourir que périr.

Vivre avec un homonculus pouvait paraitre cool, mais en vérité, c'était surtout très chiant, parce que ledit homonculus pouvait se transformer en n'importe quoi et était prêt à tout pour faire de votre vie un enfer. En se faisant passer pour votre petite amie, par exemple.

Edward rougit brusquement en se souvenant de cela.

La cloche l'invita à abandonner Harry pour aller à son cours de chimie. Le brun fut rejoint par une fille rousse disant s'appeler Alice Dean. Elle dévorait quasiment le sorcier de ses yeux verts pétillants et Edward se demanda s'il ne devait pas rappeler à son ami quels pouvoirs possédaient les ensorceleuses. Histoire d'éviter d'être envoûté bêtement, quoi. Lorsqu'Edward se présenta sommairement à la jeune fille, cette dernière le dévisagea avec le regard dédaigneux habituel qu'avaient les créatures magiques pour les alchimistes. Le blondinet répliqua par une œillade sombre et se détourna d'Harry, le laissant seul avec son..._amie_.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le laboratoire de sciences et se retrouva seul dans un couloir, les autres premières années désirant profiter un maximum du soleil si rare dans cette région. Une silhouette sombre se cachait dans un recoin, l'observant comme s'il envisageait sérieusement de lui arracher la tête pour en faire un trophée de chasse. L'alchimiste eut un frisson et se hâta de pénétrer dans la salle blanche décorée de posters sur la physique quantique.

Il avait eu le temps de reconnaitre l'homme. C'était Mr Kerr, le concierge. Son père ne lui en avait pas parlé et Edward ne savait presque rien à son sujet, si ce n'était son nom. Il ressemblait à un homme vieilli prématurément, à la peau flasque et pâle encadrant des yeux délavés de couleur indéfinissable. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, gris, crasseux et pendaient dans son dos comme des queues de rats. En tout cas, il n'était pas pressé de le voir de nouveau. Il sursauta à l'arrivée de son professeur et de son groupe de chimie. Il prit place et écouta attentivement l'exposé de l'enseignant, une partie de son esprit restant constamment concentrée sur cet affreux bonhomme.

Il avait l'habitude des regards dégoûtés ou méprisants à l'encontre de sa "race". De plus, il était le seul alchimiste de l'école. Et même le seul à des kilomètres. Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils aussi condescendants à leur égard?

Pour expliquer cela il fallait remonter loin en arrière. C'était les alchimistes qui avaient créés les premiers homonculus, considérés à l'époque comme des monstres même parmi les créatures magiques à cause des meurtres perpétrés par ces pauvres êtres désorientés. Il y avait eu de nombreux procès impliquant des alchimistes, surtout au Moyen-âge et pendant le règne de Louis XIV, lors de la scandaleuse Affaire des Poisons. Pour le reste de la communauté magique, les alchimistes n'étaient que des moldus ayant usurpé les connaissances de métamorphose des sorciers. Leurs pouvoirs étaient plus faibles que ces derniers et on les considérait comme des voleurs de Magie. Quand il était plus jeune, son grand frère avait dû de nombreuses fois le protéger face aux autres enfants qui profitaient de son âge pour lui lancer impunément des pierres au visage. Envy s'était fait une drôle de réputation qu'il s'efforçait de détruire en maltraitant Edward.

Seuls les rares créatures magiques qui, comme Harry, n'étaient pas très au fait de leur propre monde les acceptaient comme les leurs. Les autres allaient de l'indifférence à la haine pure. Le concierge était un de ceux-là...

A la fin des expériences de chimie, il rejoignit le groupe d'astronomie et passa une heure à observer les étoiles dans un planétarium sombre tout en dressant une carte du ciel. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il prenne ce cours, bien qu'il ignorât pourquoi.

Harry lui avait gardé une place à la cafétéria, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant car elle était déjà bondée. Alice faisait face au brun et pinça un peu les lèvres en le voyant approcher. C'était toujours mieux qu'une insulte. Edward mangea en silence, car le pauvre sorcier était contraint de discuter avec l'ensorceleuse babillante. Harry parla un peu de sa famille. Il habitait à Godric's Hollow avec son père James et sa mère Lily. Il leur montra même une photo représentant un homme brun à l'aspect décoiffé et une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, dix fois plus belle qu'Alice, qui s'extasiait bruyamment sur la beauté de Lily.

"Ben tiens" pensa Edward.

-Moi, je vis à Pendle avec ma tante Lizzie depuis la mort de mes parents, expliqua Alice. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la Magie. Elle n'est pas très sympathique, mais elle est bon professeur. Et toi Edward?

Interloqué, ce dernier avala de travers. Alice devait vraiment tenir à Harry pour avoir une politesse pareille à son encontre! Il prit un peu d'eau que lui offrait Harry pour dégager sa gorge. Il sortit la photo de sa famille de son portefeuille.

-La femme brune aux yeux bleus, c'est ma mère, Trisha, une sorcière. Le grand blond c'est mon père Van Hohenheim, un alchimiste disciple de Nicolas Flamel. Le type à face de palmier, c'est le sel de ma vie, Envy. Un homonculus créé par mon père à la mort de mon frère aîné. Ce qui fait de lui mon demi-frère démoniaque. On vit dans un village perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise, entourés de moutons et de champs...

-Ils ont l'air sympa, commenta Harry avec gentillesse. Ton frère a l'air un peu...

-Maléfique? C'est le cas. Il mettait du piment rouge dans mon biberon.

-Wow! s'exclama Alice. A ce point?

-Hé oui...

-C'est quand-même bien d'avoir un frère...déclara Harry d'un air rêveur.

-Pas toujours.

Le reste de la journée se passa de cours. En effet, la répartition des dortoirs commença dès la fin de la pause de midi. Edward et Harry se mirent ensemble, vu qu'ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre. Alice alla chez une de ses amies, une vampire du nom d'Ivy Tamwood, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et raides. Edward la trouva un peu effrayante.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages au gymnase et emménagèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre. C'était une pièce confortable, peinte en blanc et présentant deux panneaux en liège pour accrocher des photos ou des posters sur les murs. Les lits étaient situés de part et d'autre de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du lycée. Deux petits bureaux semblaient n'attendre qu'eux et leurs devoirs et un lavabo ornait un coin. Les douches étaient dans le couloir et étaient accessibles pour tous les élèves à partir de dix-sept heures jusqu'à vingt et une heures, celle du couvre-feu. Une baignoire était également disponible, mais ne devait pas être utilisée souvent au vu du manque flagrant d'intimité qu'elle offrait. La déco d'Harry cadrait avec le personnage, simple, discrète, mais efficace. Un album de photos de ses parents et de ses amis du collège fut le premier à sortir de son sac et prit place sur la table de nuit et un balai magique -un vrai Eclair de Feu!- s'auto invita dans l'armoire sans demander l'avis de personne. Une statuette de dragon miniature et une balle dorée dotée d'ailes jaillirent du fin fond des affaires du sorcier pour entamer une course-poursuite dans la chambre.

-J'adore la Magie...commenta Edward.

Lui, ses affaires ne bougeaient pas toutes seules... Il sortit son manteau rouge, ses deux uniformes de rechange et ses fringues noires en cuir pour le week-end et les rangea dans l'armoire en évitant les coups de balai qui en résultèrent. Il posa sa montre d'argent sur sa table de nuit et installa ses propres photos sur le mur. Il sortit aussi de son sac les gants alchimiques Spécial Feu offerts par un oncle quelque peu dingue, son masque chinois porte-bonheur et son panda de dix centimètres de haut en peluche, cadeau d'une amie retournée depuis longtemps dans son pays natal. Envy avait dû le glisser dans son sac pour se moquer de lui.

Sale type.

Il termina le grand déballage avec une montagne de livres d'alchimie qu'il lâcha comme une bombe sur son bureau, qui gémit sous leur poids. Harry le regardait bouche bée.

-Ben quoi?

-Non, rien... Elle est cool, ta montre à gousset. C'est du vrai argent?

-Ouais. Tu me montreras comment marche ton balai?

-Promis, ce week-end s'il fait beau.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Et si tu m'expliquais un peu l'alchimie? Non, parce que je sais que ça a un rapport avec la Magie, mais je ne sais pas quelle est la différence entre les deux...proposa Harry après un moment. David Eliot du cours de Sortilèges a essayé de m'expliquer, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui, alors ça irait mieux avec un véritable alchimiste...

Edward se leva et attrapa un de ses livres. La couverture était assez abîmée, preuve qu'on s'en était servi souvent, mais la reliure tenait encore. Et tant que ce serait le cas, Ed n'en achèterait pas d'autre. On est radin ou on ne l'est pas.

-L'alchimie repose sur le principe de l'échange équivalent. C'est-à-dire que tu dois sacrifier quelque chose pour obtenir une chose de même valeur. La Magie permet de faire apparaitre n'importe quoi uniquement en sacrifiant de l'énergie alors que l'alchimie utilise la matière en plus de ça. On peut comparer les formules magiques aux cercles de transmutation, qui contiennent en eux les informations quant à la transmutation qu'on souhaite effectuer.

Harry semblait légèrement à côté de la plaque.

-Heu...

-La forme ronde du cercle représente le cycle de toute chose tandis que les symboles sont une formule de construction qui lui procurent une grande puissance.

-Heuuuu...

-...Formule=plan d'architecte. Ca te va, maintenant?

-Ah, d'accord! Mais pour le cercle...

-Le cercle est une forme parfaite, il représente l'équilibre. Il est indispensable pour transmuter quelque chose. Point barre.

-Tu me montres?

Ed soupira et piocha une craie dans sa poche. Il dessina un cercle sur une feuille de papier, puis d'autres figures géométriques à l'intérieur.

-Voilà mon cercle. Comme matière première je vais utiliser cette autre feuille...(Ed posa une page quadrillée sur le dessin) Il ne me reste plus qu'à apporter de l'énergie entre le cercle et moi.

-C'est quoi comme énergie?

-L'énergie mécanique produite par le mouvement des plaques tectoniques. Cela représente une force colossale.

Edward posa ses deux mains à plat sur le dessin. Aussitôt, un flash de lumière bleue tout droit sortie de l'espace entre la feuille et les doigts de l'alchimiste envahit la pièce, aveuglant le sorcier. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il s'aperçut que la deuxième feuille de papier s'était pliée d'elle-même pour former une grue en origami.

-Wouaaaaah! C'est excellent! Tu me l'apprends?

-Désolé, ça ne marche qu'avec les alchimistes. Et puis, les sorciers aussi savent le faire.

-Mais pas sans baguette...ronchonna Harry.

-Hé bien, nous, nous avons besoin d'un cercle. Enfin, je pourrais m'en passer, mais...

-Vraiment?

-Oui, regarde.

Ed claqua dans ses mains et les posa sur la grue. La lumière bleue réapparut pour laisser derrière elle une feuille intacte, comme si on ne l'avait jamais pliée.

-Comment tu as fait ça? Sans cercle je veux dire?

Edward se rembrunit.

-C'est à cause de mon père. Les alchimistes dépendent de ce qu'on appelle la Porte de la Vérité. C'est la porte qui renferme tous les secrets de la vie, de l'univers. Ceux qui voient ce qu'elle contient et pratiquent l'alchimie deviennent eux-mêmes la formule de construction. Ils forment le cercle en claquant dans les mains et peuvent transmuter plus rapidement. On ne voit cette Porte qu'en faisant une transmutation humaine, ce que mon père a fait pour ramener mon frère à la vie. J'imagine que ce don s'est transmis...

-C'est géant!

-Sauf que c'est un peu mal vu, mais bon. Après tout, personne n'est censé ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Une fois qu'on est mort, on le reste.

-Mais alors, ton frère...?

-Ce n'est plus lui. C'est un homonculus, un être sans âme. Il a les souvenirs de mon frère, peut prendre son apparence même s'il l'évite autant que possible, mais ce n'est pas lui. Mon frère est définitivement mort. Même si Envy avait une âme, il ne serait pas lui. Mais je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai frère, alors je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre avec un étranger. Aussi bizarre et méchant qu'il puisse paraitre, c'est mon frère.

-...

-Quoi? Tu as un problème?

-Non, je me demandais juste...qui a bien pu ramener Rosie à la vie!?

_To be continued..._

_Vous remarquerez, chers lecteurs, que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent!_

_(Et encore plus riche en clins d'œil)_

_Les avez-vous tous retrouvés?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu et vous invite à laisser des commentaires._

_(Oui oui, Sara, même toi! non, surtout toi, en fait!)_


	4. Les ennuis commencent

_"L'alchimie n'est qu'une parcelle de la Magie, son côté le plus faible. L'alchimie, contrairement à la sorcellerie, ne permet pas de créer à partir de rien. Il est interdit aux alchimistes de transformer un être vivant en un objet inanimé. Certains disent que les alchimistes ont volé leurs connaissances aux sorciers..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 3: Les ennuis commencent...

Le premier mois passa à toute vitesse. Harry passait la majorité de son temps avec Edward ou Alice, et parfois avec les deux. Un jour où il s'était étonné du peu de popularité du blondinet, l'alchimiste lui avait expliqué pourquoi tout le monde dédaignait les gens de son clan. C'était vraiment triste comme vie. En plus de ça, il était le seul dans sa famille à ne pas bénéficier de l'immortalité. Ca devait être lourd à porter.

Ils s'étaient fait quelques amis. Sophie Mercer, une démone super sympa et à l'humour caustique, Rachel Morgan, la meilleure amie d'Ivy, la colocataire d'Alice, une autre sorcière un peu barge, mais aussi David Eliot, qui avait tenté d'expliquer l'alchimie à Harry. Leur entourage était majoritairement sorcier. Ils formaient tous les sept un groupe d'amis soudés un peu bizarre aux yeux des autres. Sophie était aux trois-quarts humaine, David, un né moldu et la mère de Rachel était légèrement timbrée alors que celle d'Ivy était en dispute avec sa propre fille. Plutôt atypique, en fait.

Leur agréable monotonie prit fin au milieu du mois d'octobre, alors que toute l'école préparait Halloween dans l'effervescence la plus ...magique. Alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de Potions en fin d'après-midi en compagnie d'Alice et David, Harry vit Edward et Ivy courir vers lui, le visage grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Rachel a disparu! annonça Ed tout de go.

-Quoi?!s'exclamèrent les trois magiciens.

-Sa colocataire ne l'a pas vue depuis hier, expliqua Ivy, au bord des larmes en se tordant les mains de désespoir. Hier soir, on a mangé ensemble, puis je l'ai croisée dans le couloir alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains. Elle s'est couchée normalement, et ce matin...

La vampire ne put s'empêcher de sangloter ouvertement.

-Apparemment, sa coloc ne l'a pas vue ce matin, et personne d'autre ne semble l'avoir aperçue, continua Edward en tapotant maladroitement le dos d'Ivy. Et d'après les sorcières à qui j'ai parlé, son empreinte magique a disparu, ce qui signifie qu'elle est soit partie très loin, ou alors elle est...

Ivy pleura de plus belle.

-C'est pas vrai! Où peut-elle bien être? s'interrogea Harry. Vous avez prévenu la directrice?

-Oui, mais les sorts des profs n'ont rien pu nous révéler. Soit elle est dissimulée par un enchantement, soit son âme a quitté son corps...expliqua Edward à voix basse pour ne pas qu'Ivy l'entende. La nouvelle va être annoncée aux élèves ce soir si on ne l'a pas retrouvée d'ici là. Demain, ils commenceront une battue dans les bois pour la retrouver. Puis on élargira les recherches aux villages voisins...

-Mais enfin, qui pourrait réussir à enlever une sorcière aussi puissante sans laisser de trace?

-On l'a peut-être assommée ou attaquée par surprise. Ou alors elle est partie de son propre chef, mais sans en avertir personne, ce qui m'étonnerait d'elle. Elle en aurait au moins parlé à Ivy ou à sa colocataire. Ou alors, elle a suivi une personne qu'elle connait et à qui elle fait confiance.

-On pourrait tenter un sort de traçage sur une de ses affaires, proposa David sans perdre son sang-froid. Un vêtement, une peluche, ou alors un charme qu'elle porte souvent sur elle.

-On essaiera ce soir, trancha Edward. Après l'annonce de la directrice.

Alors que le petit groupe se restaurait sans grand appétit dans la cafétéria, la directrice et la délégation des professeurs annoncèrent la disparition de Rachel à toute l'école. Des exclamations et des murmures étouffés fusèrent de partout, de même que des gémissements inquiets. Que feraient-ils si même dans une école bardée de sorts de défense et de créatures fantastiques, ils étaient en danger? Le chaos régnait dans la salle.

-Du calme, je vous prie, ordonna la directrice. Une battue sera organisée demain matin dans les bois qui entourent l'établissement. Ne cédons pas à la peur. Mlle Morgan sera retrouvée et tout se passera bien. Les sorts autour de l'école ont été renforcés et des patrouilles de métamorphes et de sorcières du Conseil seront organisées également. Dorénavant, je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes, sans pour autant céder à la panique. Si l'un d'entre vous a des informations qui pourraient nous aider à la retrouver, qu'il vienne dans mon bureau au plus vite. Ce sera tout.

La directrice, visiblement bouleversée malgré la maitrise de son discours, sortit de la pièce avec la plupart des professeurs. Le reste prit place pour surveiller les élèves.

Le petit groupe sortit cinq minutes plus tard et se rejoignirent dans le dortoir des filles pour enquêter eux-mêmes. Ils frappèrent doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rachel et furent invités à entrer par Ceridwen Dulciate, l'elfe qui partageait sa pièce avec la sorcière disparue. La jeune fille était prostrée sur son lit et à l'image d'Ivy, pleurait toues les larmes de son corps, ses longs et fins cheveux blonds répandus autour d'elle sur son oreiller.

-Ceridwen? appela doucement Edward. Tu permets qu'on prenne un objet appartenant à Rachel pour tenter de la retrouver avec un sort?

-...O-Oui, balbutia l'elfe. Tu peux m'appeler Ceri, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. J'en reviens pas...qu'elle soit partie, je veux dire.

-Partie? Comment ça, partie? Tu l'as vue partir? questionna Ivy, qui avait repris sa froide détermination.

-Ben, cette nuit, j'étais vraiment crevée, je dormais à poings fermés. A un moment, je l'ai sentie se lever, mais j'ai cru qu'elle allait simplement aux toilettes, donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Je me suis rendormie, et le lendemain matin, elle n'était toujours pas revenue...

-Et tu ne l'as dit à personne? s'emporta Ivy en secouant le bras malingre de la jolie blonde avec toute sa force vampirique. Pourquoi?

-Arrête, tu lui fais mal!

-Je m'en fiche! Rachel a disparu et cette idiote ne donne même pas toutes les infos qui pourraient nous aider à la retrouver!

-Ce n'est pas en la secouant que les choses vont avancer! s'écria Edward avec sa logique implacable. Rachel est peut-être sortie prendre l'air, ou effectivement aller aux toilettes et quelqu'un l'a attaquée là-bas. Si on l'avait enlevée dans sa chambre, Ceri s'en serait rendu compte.

-Ou alors, continua David, quelqu'un l'a hypnotisée ou envoûtée pour qu'elle sorte de manière à l'attraper plus facilement.

-Le coupable pourrait tout aussi bien être une personne qu'elle connait et elle l'aurait suivi volontairement sans se douter de rien, termina Alice.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, on n'est pas plus avancés qu'au départ, conclut sèchement la vampire.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous reste la solution du sort de traçage, dit Sophie, pleine d'optimisme.

La démone se saisit du petit anneaux en bois qui ne quittait le petit doigt de Rachel qu'une fois la nuit venue et qui trônait à cet instant sur la table de nuit. C'était en fait un charme de maquillage qui visait à cacher les taches de rousseur de la jeune femme. C'était son défunt père qui lui avait offert après l'avoir confectionné.

-C'est assez personnel, non? Je ne l'ai jamais vue sans ça au doigt.

-Ca devrait suffire, confirma David. Tous les magiciens forment un cercle autour de l'anneau, s'il vous plait, poursuivit-il en posant le bijou par terre, sur la moquette.

Ceri, Sophie, Alice, Harry et David se positionnèrent comme demandé et posèrent l'index de la main droite sur le sol autour de la bague brune.

-_Traceare_, prononcèrent-ils en cœur avec une voix grave qui n'était pas la leur.

Une lumière rouge les entoura et une brise qu'ils étaient les seuls à sentir fit voleter leurs cheveux sous les regards d'Edward et Ivy. Cela dura trois bonnes minutes durant lesquelles de la sueur se forma sur le front plissé des mages concentrés à l'extrême. Finalement, il y eut un claquement sec et la lueur disparut, laissant le cercle pantelant.

-Pas moyen...souffla David, exténué.

-Comment ça? s'énerva Ivy en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

-Elle...sa trace a entièrement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il n'y a plus que deux possibilités. Soit elle est dissimulée par un sort si puissant dont elle serait incapable d'être l'auteur, soit elle nous a définitivement quittés. Dans les deux cas, elle est en très mauvaise posture.

Le lendemain matin, les sept amis participèrent à la battue histoire de ne pas rester inactifs. Au grand étonnement des autres, Edward décida d'aller seul de son côté sans en aviser les professeurs. Il les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se désolaient de ne rien trouver. Malgré les questions de ses amis, il garda le silence, ce qui déplut beaucoup à Ivy et Ceridwen.

-Mais enfin, où étais-tu?

-J'ai cherché de mon côté mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. C'est tout.

Ses amis firent mine d'oublier l'étrange comportement de l'alchimiste, bien que des tas de questions les taraudaient toujours. Ivy continua de barrer les endroits inspectés sur ses inséparables cartes tandis que Ceri et les autres mages continuaient de sonder les environs grâce à leurs pouvoirs pour retrouver un corps, quel qu'il soit, mort ou vivant. Les recherches se poursuivirent jusque dans l'après-midi. Ils avançaient encore entre les arbres quand Edward releva brusquement la tête, alerté.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-bas!

Il pointa un bosquet du doigt et accourut dans cette direction, suivi par ses amis peu convaincus. Après quelques mètres, ils trouvèrent Ed à bout de souffle au milieu d'une clairière. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'horizon.

-Alors, il est où ton fuyard fantôme? ironisa la vampire en croisant les bras.

-Il a disparu.

-C'est étrange comment les gens disparaissent en ce moment! lâcha Ivy avec sarcasme.

-Ivy, arrête, c'est pas le moment, fit Sophie.

-Il y avait quelqu'un. J'en suis sûr, expliqua Edward en fixant les arbres devant lui.

Le silence s'installa.

-Vous sentez ça? demanda Ceri en reniflant l'air de son petit nez retroussé.

-Tu as raison, ça sent bizarre...renchérit Ivy. Ca vient de la gauche.

Le groupe chemina vers la direction indiquée et s'arrêta au bord d'un fossé, là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Il s'agissait de la puanteur dégagée par un corps en décomposition mélangée à celle du sang encore frais. Un peu hésitants, ils se penchèrent et regardèrent le fond du fossé. Ils trouvèrent un tas de chair informe portant quelques mèches rousses. On aurait dit un corps humain auquel on aurait arraché la peau et qu'on aurait passé à la centrifugeuse. Il n'en restait plus qu'une masse sanguinolente qui aurait fait fuir un vampire affamé. Même Ivy affichait un visage horrifié, à l'image de celui de ses amis. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua une chose étonnante. Sur ce qui devait être la poitrine du cadavre se trouvait un cercle formé par le corps d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue autour d'une étoile à six branches. Le sceau ressemblait à la marque d'un fer chauffé au rouge. Mais sa signification, elle, était sûre. C'était le symbole que portaient tous les homonculus. Autrement dit, un symbole alchimique. C'est cet instant que choisit Edward pour parler avec un détachement forcé, le visage blême.

-Les gars, je crois qu'on l'a retrouvée.

_To be continued..._

_Là, ça devient gore. Désolée pour les fans de Rachel Morgan(dont je fais partie...masochiste, moi?!)_

_Le prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez, sera un POV Edward _

_avec le grand retour d'Envy-sama! XD_

_Prière de commenter si vous voulez voir la suite. En fait, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour me dire pourquoi! (-_-')_


	5. Coup de fil

_"Le Ministère de la Magie a longtemps été réservé aux seuls sorciers. Cependant, depuis la grande guerre d'indépendance des Êtres magiques, de nouvelles races ont obtenu des sièges de pouvoir avancés. Nous comptons notamment les vampires, les lamias, les métamorphes, les démons, les elfes, les harpies, les homonculus (malgré leurs origines controversées), les alchimistes et encore d'autres..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 4: Coup de fil

Edward n'était pas dans son assiette. Ca se comprenait, car l'autopsie avait révélé des traces de transmutation humaine ratée sur le cadavre de Rachel, en plus du symbole de l'Ouroboros. Ces deux indices ne trompaient pas: la personne qui avait infligé cette horreur à la pauvre sorcière était un alchimiste. Or, il n'y en avait qu'un à des kilomètres.

Lui. Edward Elric.

Du coup, les élèves autrefois indifférents à sa présence le dévisageaient maintenant avec haine en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire la rousse pour qu'il se venge d'une manière aussi barbare. Même ses amis doutaient de lui sans trop le montrer. Lorsqu'il les rejoignait, la conversation cessait brusquement et laissait place à un silence pesant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ivy hésitait entre le fusiller du regard en permanence et le mordre. Mais en l'absence de preuves formelles, les professeurs et les élèves ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres de le haïr, bien sûr.

Edward devait bien l'avouer. Ca n'allait pas fort en ce moment. Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède à cela: parler à ses parents pour demander leur avis. C'est pourquoi, profitant du dimanche suivant la battue, il se faufila dans le couloir des téléphones et composa le numéro de sa maison. Enfin...du manoir familial.

Il entendit avec soulagement la tonalité s'arrêter et un déclic se faire.

-All...

-EDWARD, FILS D'ABRUTI! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU?! hurla une voix perçante.

Le jeune homme dut écarter le combiné de son oreille avant de devenir sourd.

-Heu, bonjour Envy, je vais bien, merci. Comment t'as su que c'était moi?

-Le numéro de l'école s'est affiché sur le cadran, là...En plus, avec le bordel qu'i l'école, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu viennes chialer au téléphone, répondit l'homonculus après un soupir.

-Je chiale pas!

-Pourquoi t'appelles alors? Pour nous parler de tes fabuleux résultats scolaires?

-Grrrr...Bref, où sont les parents?

-Hohenheim est dans son laboratoire et Trisha fait des courses. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir t'adresser à moi, p'tit frère.

-Je ne suis pas petit!

Envy ne disais jamais "Papa" ni "Maman". Jamais. Par contre, il n'oubliait pas de préciser qu'Ed était son petit frère et que par conséquent il lui devait le respect.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi on parle de toi dans le journal, ordonna Envy. On dit que tu es soupçonné dans une affaire de meurtre. J'ai bien aimé ta façon de faire, mais là, c'est encore un peu trop salissant, va falloir que tu t'améliores...

-Mais je n'ai pas tué cette fille! C'était mon amie!

-Tiens? Tu as des amis maintenant?

-Ouais. Du moins, j'en avais.

-Raconte à ton grand frère!

-Elle a disparu de son dortoir il y a deux nuits et on l'a trouvée le lendemain dans la forêt, complètement dévisagée. Un sort puissant l'avait cachée à ceux des profs. Elle portait le tatouage des homonculus, bien qu'elle soit une sorcière.

-Ca ne veut rien dire! N'importe qui peut devenir un homonculus! objecta Envy, soudain plus sérieux.

-Je sais. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a tenté une transmutation humaine sur une personne vivante, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'alchimiste qui aurait dû...enfin...payer le prix.

-Sauf si on a tenté de modifier le corps de cette fille. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, on pourrait croire qu'on lui arraché son âme, c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte sous sa forme d'homonculus. Seulement, la technique n'était pas au point et elle en est morte. Ca arrive souvent.

-Pourquoi prendre le risque de transformer un être vivant en homonculus?

-Pour se faire une armée? tenta Envy.

-Non, le temps qu'il y arrive, il n'aura plus de corps pour s'en rendre compte. Il aura perdu tous ses membres.

-Ou alors...

-Quoi?

-C'était pour lui implanter une nouvelle âme. Pour faire revivre quelqu'un sans devoir lui faire un corps.

-Qui ferait une chose pareille?

-La même personne qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer quelqu'un de la pire façon possible, assena l'homonculus. Bref, elle n'avait aucune chance. Désolé pour ton amie. Evite de dire aux autres à quel point elle a souffert.

-Merci, Envy, je me sens mieux, là, c'est pas croyable.

-N'est-ce pas! Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Tu as une petite amie? Ou deux? Ou...un petit ami?

-Envy!

-Ben quoi?!

-Au lieu de raconter des âneries, pense à demander l'avis de papa quand tu le verras.

-Pfff...t'es pas drôle!

-Si tu t'ennuies au point de t'intéresser à ma vie, c'est que tu as un très gros problème! Tu devrais te trouver des amis.

-Pas besoin, et puis j'ai déjà assez à faire avec toi et ta manie de t'attirer des ennuis de malade! Tu comptes rentrer pendant les vacances de Toussaint?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être.

-Alors là, tu m'aides, c'est franchement très clair comme réponse. J'imagine que tu vas fêter Halloween à l'école?

-Envy. Une élève est morte. Tu crois qu'on va faire la fête dans moins d'une semaine?

-Pourquoi pas? Ca n'arrive qu'une fois par an. Autant en profiter!

-...Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne vas pas à l'école, j'imagine. Au revoir.

-Ouais, salut. Et, Edward...?

-Quoi encore?

-Fais attention à toi. Si on essaie de te faire accuser de meurtre, ne te laisse pas faire. Et puis, rien ne dit que ce malade ne tue que les filles.

La semaine suivante passa très lentement, au grand dam d'Edward qui essayait de se faire oublier. Il partagea les hypothèses d'Envy avec Harry, qui était à peu près le seul à lui parler comme si rien n'avait changé. Le sorcier n'y connaissait rien en alchimie, mais il était content de savoir que son ami avait des arguments en sa faveur.

Le jeune alchimiste croisa plusieurs fois Mr Kerr, qui lui adressait des regards de plus en plus haineux au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre!

Les festivités d'Halloween avaient été annulées, ce qui était normal vu que tout le lycée était en deuil. Envy allait être déçu. Le soir avant son départ en vacances, Edward était allongé sur son lit et regardait la photo qui ne quittait jamais son portefeuille. Là, ses parents souriaient avec bienveillance tandis qu'Envy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, s'amusait à le décoiffer en évitant ses coups de poing. Harry pénétra dans la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à Ed pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit en voyant la photo, puis s'approcha, la baguette d'if en main.

-Edward? Je peux te montrer un truc? C'est Hermione, mon amie d'enfance, qui me l'a appris.

Le jeune alchimiste hésita, puis lui tendit l'image. Harry agita sa baguette, dont le bout s'illumina de bleu clair. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Edward récupéra la photo et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les quatre personnages bouger. Envy était en train de lui faire une tête au carré alors qu'il se débattait sans grand résultat. Leurs parents essayaient de les calmer, en vain.

-Oh...Merci Harry! C'est super!

-De rien.

Le cadeau d'Harry était l'un des plus beau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Franchement. Donner vie à du papier et de l'encre, ce n'était pas rien! Il resta en admiration pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis alla se coucher, un léger sourire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis une semaine étalé sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, il prit le train pour retourner à la demeure familiale. Ses parents et même son frère l'attendaient devant la gare de leur petit village. Sa mère l'engloutit dans son étreinte dès qu'elle le vit et s'inquiéta de sa santé, s'il mangeait bien, s'il buvait du lait, etc. Son père, lui, se contenta d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Quant à Envy, il jetait des regards assassins aux gens qui le regardaient de trop près (d'après lui) et montrait les dents aux enfants qui s'enfuirent en hurlant. Il ricana et se rendit enfin compte que son petit frère était rentré en un seul morceau. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et poussa tout le monde dans la voiture sans ménagement. Il prit le volant et conduisit comme un dingue jusqu'au petit manoir de la famille Hohenheim-Elric. A peine arrivé, il montra à Edward le tas de vaisselle sale qu'il avait laissée en prévision avec un sourire narquois, que son cadet s'empressa de faire disparaitre à grands coups de pieds sautés. Trisha les sermonna et il durent laver et essuyer eux-mêmes, ce qui leur fit grincer des dents en chœur. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord...

Ensuite, ils dînèrent en famille et Hohenheim discuta avec ses fils de l'affaire de meurtre de l'école, amenant des hypothèses proches de celles d'Edward. Trisha remplit discrètement le sac d'Edward de potions de soin et de charmes protecteurs. Le blondinet passa toute l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des indices susceptibles de l'éclairer. Il fut interrompu par Envy qui fit irruption en hurlant pour qu'il vienne faire une partie de foot avec lui. En général, les parties de foot avec Envy ressemblaient surtout à un jeu de massacre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le côté positif était l'entrainement pour éviter les projectiles dangereux que cela signifiait. Les nombreux côtés négatifs consistaient en les multiples blessures, plaies, bosses et parfois fractures qui s'ensuivaient.

Bref, Edward accepta.

Pour le regretter amèrement nonante minutes plus tard quand sa mère conciliante l'arrosa d'alcool à désinfecter sous le rire goguenard de son aîné.

_To be continued..._

_Non, ce chapitre n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Mea culpa._

_Enfin, ça n'aura aucune incidence sur la trame de l'histoire, mais bon..._

_Prière de laisser un commentaire svp, ça me motive pour publier la suite, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Non, parce que deux pauvres reviews pour une histoire publiée depuis deux mois, je dis NON!_


	6. Godric's Hollow

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci à Judith pour son commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins une personne est intéressée par cette fic! Tu as ma reconnaissance!_

_"La Magie a conduit des milliers d'innocents à la mort, moldus comme sorciers. Les chasses aux sorcières n'ont pas encore cessé malgré les apparences. En effet, nombre de personnes ont été accusés à tort de sorcellerie sans preuve par leurs voisins ou par d'autres personnes envieuses ou croyant que la pratique du noble art de la Magie est une chose honteuse. Comme quoi les moldus n'ont que rarement raison..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 5: Godric's Hollow

Harry posa sa lourde valise dans le salon avec soulagement. Il était de retour à Godric's Hollow. Enfin. Lilly, sa mère, était déjà dans la cuisine et préparait des cookies pour fêter le retour de son fils. James, lui, aida Harry à vider son sac. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pétarade se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la maison, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Le chat se réveilla et cracha de mécontentement avant d'aller dormir ailleurs. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à deux hommes. L'un était beau et avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, de petits yeux de la même couleur et le teint pâle. L'autre avait le visage balafré et de fines mèches grises. Sa robe de sorcier était raccommodée en divers endroits.

-Sirius, Remus! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers son parrain et son ami.

-Harry! répondirent affectueusement les deux hommes en l'étreignant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans. Comment tu vas? Toujours aussi maigre, à ce que je vois!

Sirius Black se vautra dans un fauteuil, puis se redressa d'un air très intéressé.

-C'est des cookies que je sens?

-Sirius! le gronda Lilly. Tu as encore pris ta moto pour venir? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait des moldus dans ce village, c'est vraiment imprudent de faire voler cette machine bruyante en plein jour! Et après tu t'étonneras de te faire traiter de malade mental par Severus!

-Bonjour Lilly, ironisa le grand brun. Tu es éblouissante aujourd'hui! Et je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que pense Severus.

-N'empêche qu'il a raison. Qui veut un cookie?

Les quatre hommes ne se firent pas prier et pillèrent le plateau de Lilly.

-Ch'est bon mais ch'est chaud, se plaignit James.

-Bande de goinfres, se lamenta Lilly en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Harry, tu devrais passer plus souvent tes vacances à la maison, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil. Il n'y a que quand tu es là que ta mère prépare d'aussi bons petits plats.

-J'y penserai, sourit Harry, heureux de voir ceux qu'il aimait.

-Alors, commença Lilly en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de son fils. Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis à l'école?

-Oui, ils sont supers. Un peu spéciaux, mais...

-Comment ça?

-Ben...Il y a une vampire, une elfe, une démone, un alchimiste... mais il y a eu la disparition de Rachel, et le groupe n'est plus aussi soudé qu'avant.

-Un alchimiste? s'étonna Sirius pendant que les autres affichaient des mines désolées. Ce n'est pas celui dont on parlait dans le journal? Le petit Elric?

-Si, c'est lui.

Les adultes se regardèrent, assez gênés.

-Mais...il est soupçonné d'avoir tué une sorcière...objecta Remus.

-C'est faux et archifaux. Ed n'est pas un criminel. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une amie. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai compris, s'il avait vraiment fait cette transmutation humaine, il lui manquerait...des bouts.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le plus jeune fils du clan d'Hohenheim, non? Il a obtenu l'immortalité auprès de Nicolas Flamel. Pourquoi pas son fils? Il a pu guérir des séquelles de sa transmutation, affirma Sirius.

Harry tenta de répondre par un argument imparable, mais il en fut incapable. Il ne pouvait même pas défendre son ami. Etait-il sûr de son innocence? Oui.

Enfin, presque.

Il avait beau vouloir croire en Edward, il ne le connaissait que depuis deux mois.

Voyant le malaise de son fils, Lilly changea de sujet.

-Alors, Harry, qu'as-tu appris de nouveau à l'école?

-Que les potions sont plus sympathiques que quand elles sont enseignées par Rogue, fit Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

Les trois hommes partirent dans un grand rire tandis que Lilly pinçait les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

-Tu exagères, je suis sûre que Severus est un très bon professeur.

-Dans le genre sadique, c'est sûr, ricana James.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, chéri!

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Harry aidait sa mère à préparer le repas, Lilly s'approcha de lui sans que les autres le voient.

-Si je comprends bien, Edward est ton meilleur ami, non?

-...Oui. Pourquoi?

-Hé bien, je me disais que...pour clarifier la situation avec ton père et ton parrain, ce serait bien qu'il passe les vacances de Noël avec nous, tu ne crois pas?

-Maman, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront bien se tenir. Ou alors, je les rappellerai à l'ordre...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas vu un sourire mutin éclairer le visage de sa mère.

-Merci maman, je vais lui en parler quand on se reverra.

-Bien, je compte sur toi pour que ça reste une surprise pour ton père et les autres, d'accord?

-Promis.

Lilly était vraiment géniale!

Le reste de la semaine passa à tout allure, et Harry était impatient à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Edward. En espérant qu'il accepterait... C'est le vendredi suivant qu'il l'apprit.

-Harry, regarde ça! s'écria sa mère en lui tendant le journal qu'elle tenait à la main d'un air catastrophé.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Lis!

_**"Une nouvelle attaque de l'alchimiste fou! Une rébellion à prévoir?**_

_ Hier soir, Natacha Andrews, une jeune sorcière de vingt-trois ans, a disparu de son domicile sans laisser de traces. La dernière personne à l'avoir aperçue est son voisin, qui l'aurait vue sortir de chez elle sans raison apparente. Une récidive de l'alchimiste fou, qui, nous le rappelons, s'est déjà rendu coupable de l'assassinat de la jeune Rachel Morgan, elle aussi membre de la communauté sorcière, est à craindre au vu des multiples points communs entre les deux affaires. En effet, les deux victimes étaient rousses, sorcières, et avaient quasiment le même âge. Mlle Andrews était aussi une ancienne élève de l'école Jefferson, le même lycée où Mlle Morgan était récemment en train de poursuivre ses études de sorcellerie et où son corps a été retrouvé dans un état effroyable. Le suspect numéro Un reste le jeune Edward Elric, alchimiste de dix-huit ans, dont la culpabilité n'a pas encore pu être prouvée. S'agirait-il d'une vengeance à l'encontre à l'égard des sorciers? D'un problème psychologique lié à une enfance malheureuse?_

_Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale, a recueilli le témoignage de la directrice du lycée Jefferson, Mme Théodora d'Hellas:_

_"Nous ne nous prononcerons pas pour l'instant. Les preuves sont insuffisantes et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accuser à tort l'un de nos élèves. Toutefois, nous ne cautionnons en aucun cas ce genre d'agissement et ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver et appréhender rapidement le vrai coupable."_

_Devons-nous nous attendre à une révolte des alchimistes? _

_"Les alchimistes nous ont volé notre Magie et pourtant nous avons eu la gentillesse de les laisser revendiquer une place dans notre monde, déclare le professeur Angus Fersen, docteur en anthropologie magique. Et maintenant ils tuent nos filles?! Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent nos villes et nos institutions à feu et à sang?!"_

_Tous les détails sur l'intégration des alchimistes en pages 4 à 6."_

Harry espéra qu'Edward ne lise pas le journal.

Le lundi suivant, il retrouva son ami, qui semblait plus morose que jamais. Il avait dû lire l'article. Raté.

-Hé! Salut Ed! Comment ça va? s'exclama-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air joyeux.

-C'est pas la peine de faire semblant, Harry. Tout le monde est au courant, répondit le blondinet sans le regarder.

-Je ne crois pas à ces conneries! se défendit le sorcier. Je sais comment tu es! Tu es gentil, compatissant, attentionné! Jamais tu ne tuerais quelqu'un! Je te défends de croire que je pense le contraire! Tu m'entends?

C'est alors qu'attirés par leurs éclats de voix arrivèrent les cinq autres.

-Moi non plus, je ne crois pas que tu sois coupable, dit doucement David.

-Qui pourrait croire ça, franchement? s'énerva Sophie en jetant un regard mauvais aux environs.

-Tu es un brave type, continua Alice.

-Ne te rends pas plus puissant que tu ne l'es en croyant pouvoir t'en prendre à une sorcière telle que Rachel! ajouta Ceri avec son arrogance de princesse des elfes.

Ivy se tortilla nerveusement. Sophie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et la poussa en avant.

-Heu, comment dire...commença la vampire, j'ai réfléchi et...j'ai vraiment été conne de penser que tu étais un tueur! Pardon... Ceri a raison, même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de tact. Tu me pardonnes?

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers Edward, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux mais la saisit quand-même. Tous les deux se sourirent , mal à l'aise mais contents.

-On découvrira qui c'est, et je te jure qu'il paiera! assura Ivy à l'alchimiste en montrant ses crocs.

-Ouais! Justement, je viens d'apprendre un sort bien crapuleux, ça pourrait servir...ajouta Sophie d'un air...démoniaque.

La bande éclata de rire et se dirigea vers leur classe respective.

Ce jour-là, Harry apprit une chose importante. Ou plutôt deux.

Un, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Deux, il y avait des choses plus puissantes que la Magie, aussi forte qu'elle soit. L'amitié, par exemple...

_To be continued..._

_Que d'émotion...dans ce chapitre se trouve une allusion à Negima!? à vous de la trouver!_

_Prière de laisser un commentaire, c'est comme un pourboire mais ça ne vous coûte rien..._


	7. Une vie presque normale

_"La Magie est unique, mais plurielle également. On peut distinguer la Magie blanche, la rouge et la noire. Les deux premières ne diffèrent que par le mode d'ensorcellement. La blanche sera plutôt utilisée par les sorciers tandis que la rouge est l'instrument préféré des elfes et des démons domestiques. La noire, par contre, exige un prix plus important comme la mort ou la douleur. Tout le monde peut l'utiliser, mais elle provoque des dommages irréversibles sur l'âme du sorcier. Bien souvent, la manipulation de ce genre de Magie passe par un contrat avec les Ténèbres..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 6: Une vie presque normale

Edward ne put se retenir de sourire comme un abruti quand Harry l'invita à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui. Toutefois, un problème demeurait.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je vienne pour le Nouvel An? Et que je t'invite pour Noël? demanda-t-il.

-Heu...Pourquoi? s'étonna le sorcier mal coiffé.

-C'est-à-dire que ma mère insiste toujours pour qu'on soit ensemble pour Noël. Et puis, si on n'est pas à la maison, on va rater le déguisement de Père Noël d'Envy. Ce serait dommage...

-Tu as raison, sourit Harry. Je veux voir ça à tout prix! Je prendrai mon appareil photo d'ailleurs. Mais...tu es sûr que je ne dérangerai pas?

-Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents adorent quand j'invite des copains à la maison. Enfin, tant que ce ne sont pas des moldus ou des percepteurs d'impôts, bien sûr...

Harry rit doucement pour ne pas que la prof l'entende et leva le pouce pour signaler son accord. Edward sourit et imagina un instant son frère habillé en rouge avec des pompons blancs en train de poser pour Harry le prendre en photo. La pauvre machine ne verrait pas le jour se coucher.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à l'annoncer à ses parents.

Le soir venu, il s'installa à son bureau et s'apprêta à écrire.

_Papa, Maman, Envy (arrête de lire au-dessus de l'épaule des gens!),_

_Tout se passe bien ici (pour le moment, personne n'est mort. Encore heureux car nous n'en sommes qu'à lundi). J'ai eu les résultats de mes tests d'avant les vacances et je n'ai fait que des sans-faute! Et paf pour Envy! Je ne sais toujours pas qui inviter pour le bal de Noël... Harry semble l'avoir oublié, même si les filles ne parlent que de ça._

_Harry m'a invité chez lui pour la semaine du Nouvel An, à Godric's Hollow! C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de le convier à notre réveillon de Noël. J'espère que Tonton Roy ne s'incrustera plus, la dernière fois qu'il a bu on a failli partir en cendres! Dites bien à Envy de se tenir tranquille et de s'habiller décemment pour une fois! Je ne crois pas que cela plaise à Harry de voir le nombril d'un gars de quatre cents ans... Nous avons tous deux hâte de voir son costume de Père Noël!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les trois et que tout se passe bien à la maison._

_Votre fils qui vous aime._

_PS: ne laissez pas grand frère découper la dinde, il est déjà dangereux désarmé, mais alors avec un couteau..._

Edward confia sa lettre à la chouette d'Harry et la regarda s'envoler dans la nuit.

Puis il alla se coucher avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les semaines passèrent très vite après Halloween. C'est quand l'alchimiste se retrouva en période d'examens qu'il se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas changé le cours du temps pour rapprocher les synthèses. Autour de lui, les élèves semblaient avoir perdu leur lentille dans leurs livres tant ils étaient concentrés par leurs notes. Edward, lui, était très détendu. Normal, il était surdoué et aucun cours ne représentait de véritable obstacle.

-Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme?!s'énerva Harry en frappant son livre comme si ça pouvait l'aider ou assassiner le prof à distance.

-Si tu as tant de mal pour étudier, pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé à l'avance?

Le sorcier le dévisagea une seconde sans rien dire.

-Raaaah! On dirait Hermione!

-Si tu as un problème, je peux t'aider, proposa le blondinet.

-Heu...Tu n'es pas un sorcier, donc je ne sais pas si...tu connais les sorts...

-Montre toujours.

Edward prit le livre des mains d'Harry et se plongea dans la partie théorique du cours de Sortilèges.

-La théorie, je connais, mais je n'y arrive pas, expliqua Harry d'un ton torturé.

-Bien, montre-moi alors...Voyons...le sort de croissance?

-Tu veux que je te fasse grandir?

-Te fous pas de moi. Il y a une vigne vierge sur le mur, à côté du balcon. Entraîne-toi là-dessus.

Le sorcier brandit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la pauvre plante.

-En plus c'est un sort informulé, c'est compliqué...

Le brun se concentra, pointa sa baguette vers les pousses racornies et se mit à rougir et à transpirer comme s'il portait un éléphant à bout de bras sous le regard dubitatif de son ami. Le bâton d'if émit un rayon doré qui frappa le cobaye. Harry rouvrit les yeux.

-Ca a marché?

Edward ne répondit pas mais adressa un coup d'œil navré en direction de la tige. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, si tant est que les végétaux en ont.

-Et merde, j'y arriverai jamais! se désespéra Harry.

-Mais si, tu va voir...Remets-toi en position.

Le brun tendit la baguette droit devant lui, manquant d'éborgner son colocataire.

-Bon, fit Edward en essuyant une sueur imaginaire. Décrispe tes doigts pour commencer. Si tu te dis d'avance que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu n'y arriveras pas. Crois en toi.

-Heu, ça fait un peu cliché.

-La ferme. Ferme les yeux.

-Tu es sûr?

-Fais-moi confiance, merde!

-D'accord.

-Bien. Relâche tes épaules et ton poignet. On dirait que tu es constipé. Relaaaaaax! Comme ça, ça va. Bon. Maintenant, tu visualises la plante qui pousse le long de la façade. Tu la vois?

-Heuuuu...

-Vois les pousses qui grandissent. La tige qui s'allonge. Les feuilles qui se tendent vers la lumière du soleil. Et lance le sort.

Harry sembla se détendre peu à peu, puis sa baguette émit une vive lumière vert forêt qui parut se dissiper au contact de la plante. Aussitôt, les bourgeons s'étendirent vers le ciel, la couleur de chlorophylle devint plus vive et Harry ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait puis fier du résultat.

-Waouh! je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi...simple! C'est géant! Merci Ed!

-Je t'en prie. Maintenant rends-lui son apparence normale.

-Bah pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon ces feuilles vont mourir pendant l'hiver.

-D'acc'.

Le sorcier s'exécuta et la plante se racornit de nouveau. les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la chaleur de leur chambre.

-Dis...comment tu as fait ça? Enfin, comment as-tu fait pour savoir quoi faire? demanda Harry.

-En fait, c'est la technique que les alchimistes utilisent. Nous devons comprendre la matière, la détruire puis la recréer. Là, c'était l'étape de la Compréhension. Tu dois visualiser ce que tu as et ce que tu veux que ça devienne. Sans oublier de réfléchir aux conséquences. Comme quoi la sorcellerie n'est pas aussi éloignée de l'alchimie qu'on le pense...

Edward fit travailler Harry toute la soirée et ne l'autorisa à s'arrêter que lorsqu'il parvint à utiliser ses sorts d'examen parfaitement. Ce régime strict fit ses preuves car Harry ne mit pas autant de temps qu'il l'aurait cru pour maitriser tous ses sortilèges. Epuisé mais heureux, il finit par s'écraser sur son lit comme une baleine échouée.

-Merci, Ed. Tu es génial et super intelligent. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'étudies pas comme un naufragé...

-Bah, répondit le blondinet, évasif.

-Dis...

-Hn?

-Tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal de Noël?

Edward s'étrangla et toussa pendant une bonne minute (sans rire!).

-Heu, non, pourquoi?

-Ben, moi non plus. Si on demandait aux filles du groupe? Je crois que David y va avec Ceri, mais je ne sais pas si les autres ont un cavalier...Alice a dit qu'elle attendait que celui qu'elle aime le lui demande...

-Demande-lui, alors.

-T'es dingue? Et si elle me met un râteau? Je ne suis certainement pas celui dont elle est amoureuse!

-Essaie, et tu verras. Au pire, elle fera la timide et te dira qu'elle est déjà prise.

-Mais...

-Va-y.

-Maintenant?

-Il nous reste très exactement cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu. Fonce!

-Mais...Et toi?

-Je verrai ça demain.

-Bon...

Harry rassembla son courage, tenta en vain d'arranger ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce. Ed attendit un peu et le suivit sans faire de bruit. Deux minutes plus tard, il était caché derrière un rideau tandis que son ami frappait à la porte d'Alice et Ivy.

-Oui? fit la voix de l'ensorceleuse.

-Heu, Alice? Tu...est-ce que tu...bredouilla Harry, pas convaincant du tout.

-Oui? fit la jeune fille avec espoir.

Edward sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Heu, est-ce que tu...tu voudrais...niraubalecmoi?

-Pardon?

-Heu, ve-venir au bal avec moi tu veux?

Maitre Yoda ce coup-ci! Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ho! Oui! Enfin, je veux dire...avec joie...!

Alice était à peu près aussi rouge que le brun. Harry parut soulagé d'un grand poids et salua son amie avant de partir. Alice attendit qu'il soit hors de vue puis lâcha un piaillement strident, sans doute pour signifier son excitation.

-Ivy! Tu as entendu?

-Comment pourrais-je le rater? ironisa la vampire.

Alice rentra dans sa chambre et Ivy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Au fait, Edward, tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

-Désolé.

Le blondinet salua la prédatrice et courut rejoindre sa chambre.

-Ed! Elle a dit oui! OUI!

-Heu, c'est bien, content pour toi. Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit!

-Merci merci merci! s'exclama le sorcier.

Il ressemblait un peu à une gamine pubère qui va à son premier bal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors? demanda finalement Harry.

-Oh, rien de spécial...répondit Edward, une auréole sur la tête.

Harry n'en fit pas grand cas et se mit à rebondir sur son matelas comme un gosse.

-Oui oui oui! Elle a dit oui! continua-t-il de réciter comme un mantra jusqu'à ce qu'Edward éteigne la lumière et l'assomme d'un coup d'oreiller.

L'année n'était pas près de finir...

_To be continued..._

_Alors, ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui! Harry fait vraiment midinette là..._

_Ca ressemble au tome 4, non? Devinez avec qui Edward va aller au bal!?_

_Review?_


	8. Noël et tout ce qui l'accompagne

_" Certains pensent que la Magie est dans l'air, ou même qu'elle vient du ciel. Pas du tout. la Magie provient des lei, c'est-à-dire de l'énergie qui coule sous nos pieds, dans la terre. Elle circule dans tous les êtres vivants, que ce soit un brin d'herbe ou un éléphant. Les sorciers des lignes sont les seuls à voir cette énergie. Les autres l'utilisent sans même y penser. Les élixirologues chinois l'appellent "pouls du dragon" ou tout simplement "ki". D'autres le nomment chakra. Cette énergie circule à travers les sept sièges de pouvoir du corps, du front jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale. Très peu de personnes sont capables de les utiliser parfaitement."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"._

Chapitre 7: Noël et tout ce qui l'accompagne

Harry inspira à fond et pénétra dans la salle d'examens. Là, il se retrouva face à son prof de Sortilèges qui lui tendit une feuille avec les sorts qu'il allait devoir pratiquer devant le jury. Il parcourut la liste en diagonale et tomba sur un enchantement qu'il ne connaissait pas et était sûr de n'avoir jamais pratiqué. Une sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos et il crut se sentir mal.

-Heu, professeur...bredouilla-t-il. Ce sort...

-Vous devez le lancer, Mr Potter. Comme les autres.

Pas de porte de secours donc. Bon, autant se lancer. après tout, ce n'était qu'un des cinq exercices demandés. Il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes! Enfin, presque.

Harry leva sa baguette et jeta les quatre premiers sorts avec brio. Il remercia Edward silencieusement et réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait lancer le dernier sans faire exploser un truc ou tuer quelqu'un. _En un seul essai..._

Il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur.

"_Sort de Vie"_

Il devait faire pousser des plantes inexistantes dans le carré de terre situé en face de lui. Même pas la peine d'espérer la présence de graines dont il pourrait accélérer la croissance. Il devait les créer et les faire pousser. Ce n'était carrément pas un sort de première année...

Sans vraiment s'attendre à réussir, Harry décida d'utiliser la méthode de son ami alchimiste. Il leva sa baguette d'un bras souple, ferma les yeux et se coupa du monde, ne retenant que le terreau dans un coin de son esprit. Puis il imagina la terre se compacter en graines de fleurs, en bulbes qui se mettraient à pousser vers le ciel-enfin, le plafond. Il vit les tiges se déployer, les feuilles grandir, les bourgeon éclore et fleurir...

Ne manquait plus qu'une formule magique.

_-__F__ertile__terrae__est__, et aperuerit__..._ murmura-t-il sans savoir d'où cela lui venait.

Une lueur verte l'entoura et bondit vers la jardinière. Aussitôt, un bruissement se fit entendre et la terre se craquela sous la poussée d'une pousse, puis d'une autre... Les tiges poussèrent, poussèrent, jusqu'à jaillir hors du bac, puis se couvrirent de feuilles, puis de fleurs oranges, rouges, jaunes et blanches formant un fabuleux dégradé sur chaque pétale... Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut son œuvre. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Puis il vit la tête du jury. Ils étaient estomaqués qu'un première année ait réussi un tour de force pareil. Lui-même l'était, alors eux...

-Heu, bien, Mr Potter, vous pouvez sortir, ce sera tout...fit un des examinateurs avec hésitation.

Harry s'exécuta automatiquement et quitta la salle, plus mort que vif.

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? demandèrent ses amis en le voyant revenir.

-Heu...bien, j'imagine.

-Tu as su tout faire? s'inquiéta Edward devant son air hagard.

-Oui, c'est bien ça le problème.

-Raconte.

Harry raconta. Edward ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et écouta attentivement.

-Le principal, c'est que ça se soit bien passé! s'exclama Sophie.

-C'est bien, Harry! fit David.

-Tu dis que tu as inventé une formule? questionna Edward. Mais comment? Tu l'as notée au moins?

-Désolé, j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là.

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Non. J'ignore même si elle existe.

-Hé ben...

le reste des examens passa très vite. Toutefois, le vrai problème résidait au seul cours qu'Edward et Harry avaient en commun.

Le Soin aux Créatures magiques.

-Bien, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux et capturer... un hippogriffe, annonça le néphilim en les jaugeant du regard.

Les élèves grimacèrent d'un même mouvement. les hippogriffes avaient mauvais caractère et avaient des griffes, des sabots, et des ailes puissantes. En plus d'un bec crochu.

Que du bonheur.

Les groupes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, la peur au ventre.

Comme toujours, Edward regarda Harry faire et se garda de donner son avis. Au bout de plusieurs malheureuses tentatives avec pour seul résultat des plaies et des bosses, Harry baissa les armes et implora son ami du regard.

L'alchimiste se frotta les mains et sourit. dans un premier temps, il se mit en quête d'un des animaux en liberté dans la forêt. Puis, il étudia le terrain.

-Tu ne pourrais pas simplement construire une cage ou un truc comme ça? fini par s'impatienter Harry.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, genre "ah, ces sorciers..!" et termina ses préparatifs. Malgré le manque de discrétion d'Harry, la créature ne les avait pas entendus et cherchait de petits rongeurs à se mettre sous la dent. Normal. Edward avait choisi intentionnellement le plus vieux du groupe, de manière à ce qu'il soit plus faible, moins rapide et moins alerte. Envy l'avait souvent traîné de force à la chasse quand il était petit. Tomber nez à nez avec un ours, ça aide à se forger le caractère.

-Bien, voilà mon plan...

Ruby l'hippogriffe mangeait tranquillement quand un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Un de ces crétins d'humains marchait vers lui, pâle comme un linge. Il avait une touffe de poils noirs en haut du crâne et sentait la transpiration à plein nez. Ruby se désintéressa de lui, car son dîner était plus important.

Harry regarda l'énorme bête se détourner, un peu soulagé. Mais pour le bien du plan, il devait se faire remarquer, contrairement à son habitude. Se sentant très idiot, il se mit à secouer les bras dans tous les sens et à pousser des cris sans queue ni tête. La bestiole tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, l'air de le trouver parfaitement attardé. Harry était d'accord avec elle.

Mais il n'en faisait toujours pas assez pour énerver l'animal. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, en plus.

Il fit encore quelques pas, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'hippogriffe. Ruby gronda tout bas pour lui faire peur, ce qui ne servait à rien car il était _déjà_ mort de trouille. Encore un pas, puis deux. L'hippogriffe rua et lui fonça dessus. Harry l'esquiva et se mit à courir comme un dératé, une créature carnivore et ultra dangereuse collée au train. Il commençait à ressentir les effets d'un point de côté quand la clairière que lui avait montrée Edward lui apparut enfin. Il ralentit sensiblement et s'arrêta sous un arbre. La bête ralentit, ayant acculé le gêneur pour pouvoir le piétiner à volonté. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, menaçante.

-Allez, Ed...Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

L'hybride de cheval et d'aigle posa alors la patte à un endroit couvert d'herbe et de brindilles et le sol sembla exploser autour de Ruby. La créature hennit de terreur en sentant des lianes se refermer autour de ses sabots et enserrer ses jambes. Dispersées par les mouvements désordonnés de l'animal ivre de liberté et de colère, les herbes volèrent en tous sens et révélèrent cinq couteaux plantés en pentagone. Entre eux brillait un pentagramme. Les griffes heurtèrent d'autres parcelles de terre, qui libérèrent aussitôt de nouvelles lianes, puis des mains de pierre qui s'enroulèrent autour du poitrail de Ruby qui se demandait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsque les feuilles retombèrent, Harry put apercevoir la bestiole, totalement immobilisée. Edward sortit du fourré où il s'était dissimulé et d'où il avait activé les pentagrammes.

-C'était pas de l'alchimie, ça! fit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

-Non, c'est de l'élixirologie. Cette science utilise le pouls du dragon, c'est-à-dire l'énergie qui circule partout dans la terre. Ca se rapproche de l'alchimie, mais cela permet de transmuter à distance. c'est une amie chinoise qui me l'a appris il y a quelques mois.

-...Mouais. Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Finalement, Edward alla chercher le prof pendant qu'Edward gardait l'animal. Le néphilim eut l'air passablement étonné de la technique utilisée mais les félicita avant de calmer et libérer l'hippogriffe.

Ruby s'en alla en reniflant piteusement.

-Alors, c'était vrai, hein?! fit Harry en revenant vers l'école.

-De quoi?

-Tu peux attraper n'importe quoi dès que tu t'y mets sérieusement.

-Faut croire qu'à force de faire des pièges pour foutre la honte à mon frère, ça a fini par payer!

-Mais tu as eu quoi, comme enfance? gémit Harry pour lui-même.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que tous fêtaient la fin des examens, Edward eut un tête à tête avec Ivy et lui proposa de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. La vampire accepta nonchalamment en se plaignant que tous les autres avaient eu trop peur d'elle pour oser le lui demander. Le jeune alchimiste regagna la fête avec la jolie brune et un grand sourire triomphant.

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas forcé de recourir à une telle extrémité, lui dit Harry. Tu as demandé à Sophie, avant?

-Tu es un peu en retard. Elle y va avec Archer Cross, le beau gosse de deuxième. J'ai pris mes renseignements avant de faire ma demande, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je n'allais pas demander à deux filles, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que la deuxième croie qu'elle n'est qu'un plan de secours.

-Tu es doué en psychologie féminine, moi, je n'y aurais même pas pensé.

-Disons que mon cher grand frère a parfois des réactions de fille. Essaie de ne pas trop rigoler en le voyant, d'accord?

-OK, mais ça va être dur.

Une semaine plus tard, les élèves avaient reçu leurs résultats et se dirigeaient vers le bal, habillés de leurs plus beaux atours. Les trois garçons avaient enfilé des smokings noirs avec un nœud papillon pour David et Harry et une cravate noire pour Edward. Sophie avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleu et vert en accord avec la couleur de ses yeux bleu électrique, Ceri une robe vert forêt et doré avec un diadème elfique dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et Alice une longue robe noire avec un ras du cou en strass. Ivy, enfin, avait moulé son corps de chasseresse dans un fourreau blanc crème avec des talons noirs et un serre-tête en velours foncé. Elles étaient toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres. Elles rejoignirent leur cavalier et s'accrochèrent à leur bras, rayonnantes. Oui oui, même Ivy avait l'air heureuse. La soirée dura longtemps et fut riche en rebondissements, surtout quand une bande de fée improvisa un ballet aérien sous la Lune et qu'un Djinn mit involontairement le feu à ses vêtements, se retrouvant...hé bien...à poil.

Le point culminant de la soirée fut sans nul doute le long baiser qu'Harry et Alice échangèrent, pensant être seuls alors que leurs amis les espionnaient en ricanant.

En bref, les sept amis passèrent une excellente nuit et allèrent se coucher très tard pour se réveiller le lendemain en catastrophe pour dire au revoir aux autres et prendre le train.

Edward monta dans le direct qui s'arrêtait près de son village et joua aux cartes pendant tout le trajet avec Harry, qui allait passer une semaine chez lui.

C'est-à-dire avec son père, sa mère...et son frère.

En espérant que ce dernier ne l'étripe pas...

_To be continued..._

_Voilà, les examens sont finis. En avant pour les vacances de Noël! _

_Au programme: cadeaux, gâteaux, déguisement de Père Noël et dinde..._

_Et Envy aux fourneaux!_

_Ca va péter!_

_Merci de laisser un ou des commentaires, ça motive et c'est sympa!_


	9. Le réveillon de tous les dangers

_" Une seule race magique se démarque des autres: les homonculus. N'importe qui peut en devenir un. Fées, sorciers, elfes, loups-garous, vampires...Si un alchimiste tentait de redonner la vie à l'une de ses races, le résultats resterait le même et on assisterait à la naissance d'un nouvel homonculus. Leur nom signifie "Le petit être dans la fiole" car originellement les grands savants tentaient de créer un humain de toute pièce en mélangeant diverses matières dans une fiole. Les homonculus sont presque immortels et bénéficient tous d'un pouvoir particulier, d'une force et d'une vitesse surhumaine. On les reconnait à leur tatouage représentant l'Ouroboros, le légendaire serpent géant."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"._

Chapitre 8: Le réveillon de tous les dangers

"Bon, je récapitule. Mon meilleur ami vient chez moi pour Noël, c'est-à-dire pendant une semaine entière. Tout irait pour le mieux si je n'avais pas un frère egocentrique, narcissique, susceptible, psychopathe, jaloux et insensible. Au moindre faux pas, Harry risque la mort la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible. Et dire que je me plaignais de ma nouvelle école..."

Edward jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son compartiment et sentit son sang se glacer à la vue des reliefs familiers de la campagne entourant son village natal.

-Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mais oui, tout ira bien. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as invité je te rappelle, rigola Harry.

-C'est juste...qu'il sera bientôt trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je me tiendrai correctement.

-C'est pas toi qui m'inquiète...

Dix minutes plus tard, ils posèrent le pied sur le quai, les valises à la main. Edward lançait des regards terrifiés autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa famille. Poussé par Harry, il finit par sortir de la gare pour chercher un nouveau moyen de locomotion. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la voiture noire décorée de flammes rouges et de crânes grimaçants, celle qu'Envy avait customisée en prétextant qu'il n'aimait pas les couleurs unies. En plus, le noir, c'est pas une couleur.

Edward glapit en voyant la silhouette mince adossée contre la carrosserie. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de son grand frère qui les attendait, bras croisés et l'air mécontent, ses cheveux noirs plus hirsutes que jamais. Le blondinet entendit clairement son ami avaler bruyamment .

-Ah, ben quand-même! J'ai failli attendre! hurla Envy sans faire cas des regards outrés qu'il s'attira.

-Le train avait du retard, expliqua Edward en embarquant ses valises dans le coffre et en aidant Harry à faire de même. Papa et Maman n'ont pas pu venir?

-Hé, tout le monde n'est pas en congé, le gnome! Hohenheim travaille dans son labo et Trisha prépare le dîner. Bref, il ne restait plus que moi pour venir vous chercher, malheureusement.

-Reste poli, s'il te plait, grommela Edward. Harry, je te présente mon cher grand frère, la gentillesse incarnée, j'ai nommé Envy. Envy, voilà Harry, mon meilleur pote.

Envy broya la main qu'Harry lui présentait. Le sorcier ne sourcilla même pas, ce qui lui valut l'admiration éternelle de son ami.

-Bon, vous montez ou vous restez là à mourir de vieillesse? s'impatienta l'homonculus, déjà au volant de son petit bolide.

-Bon...lâcha Ed, fataliste.

Il ouvrit la portière et eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir et de la fermer avant que son frère n'appuie sur le champignon.

-Accrochez-vous à vos barbes! ricana l'homonculus en démarrant comme un malade.

_(Héhé! j'ai encore réussi à replacer un clin d'œil!)_

Un miracle permit à nos deux héros d'arriver plus ou moins en vie au manoir des Elric. Encore heureux, sinon l'histoire était vraiment dans la m****. Et moi aussi.

Le visage un peu verdâtre, ils débarquèrent leur corps et leurs affaires de la voiture maudite qu'Envy s'empressa de ranger bien à l'abri dans son garage et "Bisou bisou, je t'adore ma chérie, mais non je ne te revendrai pas, je t'aime trop...", enfin, le comportement normal (?) d'un mec envers sa voiture.

Les deux lycéens entrèrent dans la maison et saluèrent les parents d'Edward qui accueillirent Harry comme leur fils. Enfin...le troisième.

Ils dînèrent avec le meilleur poulet qu'Harry ait jamais mangé sous le regard condescendant d'Envy qui se nourrissait rarement, pour les grandes occasions. Ensuite, les trois garçons se chargèrent d'installer les décorations de Noël car Edward voulait toujours le faire lui-même, Harry ne voulait pas rester dans son coin à ne rien faire et Envy...enfin, c'était Envy, quoi. Le sorcier enchanta quelques bougies qui allèrent flotter près du plafond et s'allumèrent magiquement sans rien brûler. Edward transmuta des étoiles argentées dans de l'aluminium tandis qu'Envy grognait en les traitant ouvertement de frimeurs invétérés. Et on n'était que le 23 décembre. La neige se mit à tomber une heure après leur arrivée et l'aîné les défia à une partie de boules de neige. Comprenez "à un jeu de massacre en règles". Malgré les mises en garde d'Edward, Harry accepta de bon cœur en croyant qu'il aurait affaire à une bataille normale, mais il déchanta vite en s'apercevant du manque de fair-play de leur adversaire commun.

La stratégie d'Envy consistait à user de toutes les formes possibles et imaginables lui permettant d'atteindre l'ennemi où qu'il se cache. Il se faisait pousser des bras qui creusaient des trous dans le sol pour arroser les deux jeunes par derrière, ou alors se changeait en masse blanche quasiment invisible pour les prendre par surprise. Au bon d'une demi-heure, les deux lycéens en eurent marre et décidèrent de passer à l'action. Edward transmuta une copie de lui-même en terre gelée avec son manteau rouge et Harry usa de ses pouvoirs pour la faire bouger. La statue edwardienne continua de balancer des boules de neige depuis l'abri des jeunes sans ralentir malgré les tirs nourris de l'homonculus qui s'était mis sur le mode super-méchant. Pendant ce temps, Edward changea la couleur de ses vêtements, optant pour un blanc éclatant qui se fondait particulièrement bien dans la neige et creusa un tunnel assez grand pour s'y faufiler. Il réapparut dans le dos de son frère fort occupé à assaillir Harry et le proto-Ed; le blondinet ricana et joignit les mains sans bruit avant de les poser sur le sol. Aussitôt, un canon apparut, relié à un gros tas de neige par un tuyau. Et il commença à tirer.

Envy poussa un piaillement quand un geyser de neige froide et mouillée l'assomma à moitié, le collant presque au sol tant le débit était fort.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?! s'insurgea-t-il en s'étouffant avec la matière blanche. C'est pas du jeu!

-Maintenant, si!

Trisha, attirée par le bruit, passa la tête par la baie vitrée et rit avant de les demander de rentrer pour se réchauffer. Elle leur servit du chocolat chaud, même à son aîné qui pourtant disait ne pas avoir froid.

-J'vous revaudrai ça, grondait-il dans sa tasse, ses vêtements moulants noirs couverts de taches humides.

-Mais oui, mais oui! s'exclama Edward en adressant un clin d'œil à son complice anti-Envy.

Deux jours plus tard, Edward se leva très tôt pour un besoin urgent. En repassant à côté de la cuisine, il entendit un drôle de bruit, comme si quelqu'un y cuisinait...Il entra prudemment et tomba sur un tableau pour le moins bizarre. Envy-son frère, l'homonculus sans cœur et sans remords- enfournait un gâteau au chocolat avec des gestes trahissant son habitude de cuisiner. Puis il se redressa, s'empara de la cuiller et du plat usagé et entreprit de tout lécher.

-Heu...waouh, lâcha Edward sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Envy se retourna vivement et remarqua enfin sa présence. Il sembla sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il, hargneux.

-Heu...je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais...

-Répète ça à quelqu'un autre que Trisha et je t'assassine dans ton sommeil après avoir rasé cette stupide tresse, capisce?

-...D'accord. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas le crier sur tous les toits, tu sais.

-Mouais... Tu comptes rester là longtemps?

-Heu, si je t'ennuie...

Envy le fusilla du regard et haussa les épaules.

-Bah, si ça te fait plaisir. Mais t'as intérêt de m'aider.

-Ok...

Envy lui donna le saladier où il avait préparé sa pâte à gâteau et le regarda manger tandis qu'il finissait de nettoyer la cuiller tout en essuyant le plan de travail.

-Tu fais ça souvent, on dirait, observa Edward.

-Tu croyais que ton frère si parfait ne savait pas cuisiner? ironisa Envy en ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir une boite d'œufs. Je cuisine tous les ans pour Noël, tu sais? Pour le Nouvel An et les anniversaires aussi. Et puis les repas de famille...

-Hé ben. Et dire que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte...

-T'as pas les yeux en face des trous.

-...

Envy fouetta des blancs d'œufs dans un ravier et fit fondre du chocolat noir dans une casserole sous le regard pensif de son petit frère.

-Quoi? finit-il par demander, énervé par l'insistance d'Edward.

-Non, je pensais juste à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...Je veux dire, les meurtres, les disparitions, tout ça...

-Et alors?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai comme l'impression que le coupable est près de nous, à l'école, par exemple. Qu'il nous nargue. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir qui c'est.

-Tu crois que c'est un élève?

-Je ne sais pas. Un prof serait plus logique, mais rien n'empêche que ce soit un élève.

-Ton amie Rachel avait des ennemis?

-Non! Elle était très gentille. Un peu folle et intrépide, mais...je sais juste qu'elle ne s'entendait pas ni avec Piscary ni avec Trent Kalamack, à l'école. Mais pas au point de se battre à mort avec eux. Enfin, je crois. Elle avait un petit ami, tout allait bien entre eux.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle. Il y a cette sorcière qui a disparu après elle, là. J'ai oublié son nom.

-Natacha Andrews.

-Elles étaient rousses toutes les deux, c'était des sorcières plutôt douées venant du même lycée. Peut-être qu'elles avaient un ex commun fana des rousses?

-Je ne crois pas. En plus, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Natacha. On n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit la même personne qui a tué Rachel.

-Je parierais que oui, c'est la même, certifia Envy.

-Le truc c'est que je ne peux même pas m'y intéresser aux yeux de tous, parce tout le monde croit que je suis le coupable, même s'il n'y a aucune preuve.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as peur de perdre tes amis, c'est ça?

-...

-Pourtant, Harry m'a l'air d'être très à l'aise avec toi. S'il ne te fais pas confiance, laisse-le tomber.

-Mais c'est mon ami! Je ne peux pas simplement laisser les gens penser que je suis un monstre! c'est au-dessus de mes forces! Peut-être que ça ne te ferait rien, à toi, mais je ne suis pas comme toi!

Les prunelles mauves d'Envy brillèrent dangereusement.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi alors que tu m'écoutes...navré...s'excusa Edward .

-C'est bon, tu as raison après tout. Je suis un monstre et j'assume. Si tu continues de déblatérer des vérités aussi évidentes, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, assena l'homonculus en touillant sa mousse au chocolat, muscles tendus.

-Mais...!

-Va te coucher.

Edward préféra obéir.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la table et dégustait les desserts concoctés par Envy et Trisha. Edward, comme promis, avait gardé le silence quant à la scène du matin. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant le costume rouge et blanc qu'Envy arborait fièrement alors qu'il distribuait les cadeaux. En fait, il s'agissait de sa tenue habituellement moulante et indécente, mais en rouge sombre et avec des bordures en fourrure blanche. Quel Père Noël avait un regard de tueur et montrait son nombril et ses jambes outrageusement longues et souples?

-Merci, Edward, ça me fait très plaisir! dit Hohenheim en déballant son nouvel astrolabe.

-Je t'en prie. Merci pour les gants, maman, ils sont supers.

-Bah, ils sont blancs, comme d'habitude! râla Envy. Oh, chouette! Merci Harry! Un T-shirt de Guns n Roses!

-De rien. Ce vernis pour manche à balai est excellent, madame, merci beaucoup!

-Merci à toi pour ce tablier! C'est Edward qui t'a dit que j'aimais le vert pastel?

-Oui...

Edward obtint donc des gants de sa mère, un livre d'alchimie de son père, une ceinture noire de Harry et un bracelet en cuir de la part d'Envy. Harry reçut le vernis, un livre sur le Quidditch par Hohenheim, un bonnet à motifs alchimiques par Edward et un peigne et de la laque par Envy, qui rigola en voyant sa tête. L'homonculus fut très heureux de son t-shirt noir, ses nouvelles mitaines de la même couleur offertes par Harry et le béret bordeaux par son père. Il poussa un véritable cri de joie en voyant s a nouvelle paire de basket désespérément noire... Puis il eut un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea ses interlocuteurs.

-Vous trouvez tous que je m'habille mal ou quoi?

-Pas plus que tu trouves que je suis mal coiffé, rétorqua Harry du tac au tac.

Envy feula et fit disparaitre ses vêtements rouges au profit d'un ensemble victorien bleu nuit, bas blancs compris.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'entre regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, suivis de très près par l'homonculus qui s'était enfin rendu compte du ridicule de sa tenue.

Et ainsi s'acheva le réveillon de Noël à Resembool.

_To be continued..._

_Bouh! Mine de rien, j'ai eu du mal à le finir, celui-là!_

_Je paierais cher pour voir Envy cuisiner, et encore plus pour gouter ses petits plats!_

_Quelle chance ils ont..._

_Prière de laisser un commentaire, c'est cool, merci._


	10. Un Nouvel An de malade

_"On associe souvent le destin à un fil rouge qui unit des personnes qui finissent par se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre."_

_Extrait du "Manifeste des lignes d'énergie"_

Chapitre 9: Un Nouvel An de malade

Harry passa une semaine en compagnie de la famille Elric. Il rencontra Roy, l'oncle charmeur et un peu fou d'Edward (qui était aussi celui qui lui avait offert des gants à feu), Riza, sa fiancée un peu froide mais très sympathique, Lin, un des amis chinois d'Ed et Olivia, une femme blonde très intimidante, qui avait accompagné son amie Izumi à Resembool. La maison fut très...bruyante, surtout quand Edward ou Envy se fritaient avec les invités, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on le pensait. Malgré tout, c'était l'une des familles les plus accueillantes et les plus atypiques que le sorcier ait jamais rencontré.

Le vendredi suivant, alors qu'Harry se désolait de devoir partir, il reçut un courrier de ses parents par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige, la chouette blanche de la maison Potter. Dans sa lettre, sa mère lui apprenait qu'en raison d'une incapacité de voyager, un des invités pour le Nouvel An serait absent et qu'un couvert était donc vacant.

"_Invite qui tu veux, nous serions ravis de rencontrer un autre de tes amis, en plus d'Edward!"_

Harry réfléchit deux secondes. Tous ses camarades de classe étaient en vacances chez eux. Qui inviter?

-Dis, Envy, tu es libre la semaine prochaine? lâcha-t-il sans le faire exprès.

-Hn? grogna l'homonculus somnolant.

-Envy est toujours libre, persifla Edward en faisant son sac. Il ne travaille pas, ne va pas en cours, ne sort jamais et n'a pas d'ami. Et encore moins de copine. Un vrai asocial.

-L'asocial il t'em...! hurla Envy en exécutant un magnifique plaquage sur son petit frère dont on ne vit plus que les bras et les jambes qui tressautaient en vain.

-Dans ce cas, ça t'intéresse de venir chez moi pour le Nouvel An?

Les deux frères arrêtèrent aussitôt de se battre et le dévisagèrent comme s'il avait deux têtes, la peau verte et déclarait venir en paix.

-Quoi? s'étrangla l'homonculus.

-Tu veux...qu'Envy ait une vie sociale? continua Edward, estomaqué en partie à cause du coude de son frère qui lui rentrait dans les côtes. Tu ne tiens pas à la vie de tes proches ou quoi?!

-Je vais devoir m'habiller? demanda le grand brun, un peu inquiet.

-Hé! On n'a pas encore dit oui! Il faut demander à papa...

-On s'en fout! Moi je veux y aller!

-Mais...!

-Ferme-la, nabot! Ils seront d'accord!

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE PERD DANS L'HERBE?!

-TOI!

-J'vais te tuer!

-Lâche-moi le nain!

-T'arrête avec tes vannes pourries?!

-Bon, on dirait que c'est arrangé...murmura Harry en écrivant une réponse à sa mère et en envoyant Hedwige s'envoler par la fenêtre.

C'est ainsi qu'après des adieux plus ou moins émouvants, une étreinte à tuer un ours de Trisha, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Hohenheim par rapport à la présence de son fils aîné dans la famille Potter et une looooongue dispute qui débuta à la gare de Resembool et se termina à Godric's Hollow, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Harry. Ouf.

Lily les broya tous les trois sans même savoir qui était Envy dans une parfaite imitation de la prise de catch de la mère d'Edward et les fit monter dans sa voiture. Ils firent les présentations dès leur arrivée dans la jolie villa des sorciers.

-Alors voici James, mon mari, Remus Lupin, un ami de la famille, Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami et enfin Severus Rogue, un ami lui aussi.

-Décoiffé, crade, fou, bagnard et cheveux gras, diagnostiqua aussitôt Envy.

-La ferme, grommela Ed en lui marchant discrètement sur le pied.

Envy regarda son frère se présenter tout sourire et échanger des poignées de mains avec les adultes. Il soupira et l'imita.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Envy, le pire cauchemar de tout le monde à peu près sur cette planète. Homonculus de race et le triste grand frère de ce gnome.

Ils le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous êtes un homonculus? fit précipitamment Severus. Un vrai?

-Ben...ouais.

Aussitôt, le prof de potions perdit son air sombre et posa une foultitude de questions à leur invité centenaire. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement dépassé qu'on s'intéresse autant à lui. Surtout un gars comme Rogue. Mais il retrouva vite sa contenance et s'adapta tout de suite à sa nouvelle condition. grand bien lui fasse, pensa Harry, ça lui éviterait au moins de dézinguer des gens.

James leur montra leur chambre et les aida à s'installer, s'attirant les foudres de Rogue qui n'avait pas fini son interview. Les chambres d'amis risquaient d'être bien pleines pendant les prochains jours, donc les garçons devraient dormir dans la même chambre sur des lits d'appoint (ce qui fit beaucoup hurler Envy, qui fit preuve d'un manque flagrant de savoir-vivre dont Trisha n'était pas responsable).

La fête devait avoir lieu le mercredi suivant. Une foule de gens apparut, parfois comme par magie sur le seuil de la maison, tant et si bien qu'à un moment, les deux frères doutèrent de la capacité de la demeure à accueillir tous ces invités. Désirant épargner du travail en plus à Lily, ils se placèrent d'emblée à l'entrée pour recevoir les sorciers hauts en couleur qui arrivaient. Harry les introduisit à une famille entièrement rousse (les Weasley), une famille moldue dont seule la fille unique était une sorcière (les Granger), mais aussi un homme avec un œil terrifiant nommé Maugrey Fol Œil, un vieux un peu fou du nom d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore qui leur offrit des bonbons au citron, une femme maladroite dont les cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur appelée Tonks (elle s'accrocha au bras de Remus dès son arrivée et exhiba son ventre rond et une alliance jumelle à celle du loup-garou), un demi-géant à la barbe noire et hirsute répondant au doux nom d'Hagrid et plein d'autres ding...personnes.

-Bon, il ne reste plus que mon frère, annonça Sirius aux trois garçons en les voyant s'asseoir pour reprendre leur souffle.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'un sorcier aux cheveux noirs et assez fluet apparut au beau milieu du salon. Il avait l'air un peu hagard, mais parut soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé de maison.

-Regulus! s'exclama le Taulard, comme l'appelait Envy en secret.

-Et Orion, il est où? ironisa Edward en serrant la main au nouveau venu.

-Pu...j'en peux plus...gémit Envy.

-C'était le dernier, le rassura Harry.

-Enfin...

Lily les remercia pour leur aide et leur laissa un après-midi libre de toute obligation, car ils lui avaient assuré de toujours rendre service si besoin était. Harry échangea un regard complice avec ses amis d'enfance et emmena tous les ados dans la forêt.

-Heu...il y a quoi ici? demanda Envy.

Arrivés dans une clairière, ils comprirent enfin la raison de leur petite promenade. Six anneaux situés à dix mètres du sol étaient répartis par groupes de trois, face à face.

-Oh non, gémit Edward.

Harry eut un grand sourire et ouvrit la lourde malle qu'il portait avec Hermione Granger. A l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre balles, deux noires, une rouge et une dorée, ainsi que des gants en cuir et deux battes en bois.

-Harry, ça a dû coûter une fortune! s'extasia Edward.

-Bah! Le Vif d'Or, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a offert après mon premier match, les gants sont ceux qu'on a utilisé tous les ans pour jouer, j'ai juste récupéré ceux des autres, les battes ne coûtent pas très cher et les jumeaux Weasley ont bizarrement obtenu gratuitement les balles qu'il manquait.

Fred et George s'inclinèrent avec des gestes grandiloquents et grotesques sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

-Bon, on joue?

-Harry, Envy et moi n'avons jamais volé sur un balai, rappela Edward.

-Pas grave! J'ai trop envie d'essayer! s'enthousiasma l'homonculus.

Harry lui prêta le balai de son père et entama la partie "conseils de sécurité", sécurité dont Envy se fichait comme d'une guigne vu qu'il était immortel et patati patata. Le vieil ado se retrouva vite à quinze mètres de hauteur en hurlant de joie comme un gamin. Edward en eut honte pour lui.

-C'est génial ce truc! Je joue! Et arrête de faire la gueule, le gnome!

-QUI TU TRAITES DE NAIN PLUS PETIT QU'UNE POUSSE DE HARICOT?!

-TOI!

-Ed, tu veux essayer? proposa Harry.

-Heu, non, je préfère le sol. Je vais compter les points, si vous voulez.

-Bon, si tu veux. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à ton premier vol sur un balai! menaça Ron.

-Ron, s'il ne veut pas...commença Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les équipes se formèrent. Normalement, chacune d'entre elles devait se composer de trois poursuiveurs, d'un attrapeur, d'un gardien et de deux batteurs, mais ils n'étaient que neuf: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill et Envy.

-Bon, on n'a qu'à faire: un batteur, un attrapeur, deux poursuiveurs et un gardien par équipe.

-Mais on n'est que neuf, objecta Envy.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ed, qui brusquement s'absorba dans l'admiration de ses chaussures.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!hurla-t-il quand les jumeaux l'attrapèrent.

-Donc, ça nous fait un jumeau par équipe à la batte, Ginny et moi comme attrapeurs, Ron et Charlie comme gardiens et les autres en poursuiveurs, ça vous va?

-NAN ça va pas! se plaignit Edward que les jumeaux obligeaient à porter des gants et une cape rouge sang qui, soit dit en passant, ne changeait pas beaucoup de son manteau habituel.

-Fais pas ta chochotte, temporisa Fred en le mettant de force sur un balai. Allez, donne un coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller.

-Je veux pas!

-Rien à faire, si il ne veut pas, il ne décollera pas...grogna George.

-Attendez, les mecs, je m'en occupe, fit Envy avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Il s'avança vers son petit frère et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, le faisant blêmir au fur et à mesure.

-Bon...d'accord, fit-il faiblement, vaincu. Même si c'est du chantage.

-Meuh non, sourit l'homonculus, jovial, en se frottant les mains avant de revêtir son costume.

Hermione enchanta un arbre pour que les points se notent dessus au fil du jeu et ils purent effectuer une réunion tactique au cours de laquelle Edward arbora une jolie teinte verdâtre.

-Go! s'écria Harry en prenant son envol, suivi des autres joueurs qui prirent aussitôt leur position.

(écouter "_Up is down_" de Hans Zimmer)

Hermione lança le Souaffle et le jeu débuta pour de bon. Ed et Envy se retrouvèrent dans l'équipe de Ginny, Fred et Charlie tandis qu'Harry avait Ron, Hermione, Bill et George. comme à son habitude, Edward analysa la situation avant d'agir, contrairement à son frère qui fonçait dès qu'il voyait la balle rouge. Harry et Ginny étaient parfaitement à l'aise en l'air, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione ou de Bill . Les jumeaux étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre et avaient le chic pour envoyer des Cognards là où il le fallait. Ron était assez nerveux et ratait parfois des balles, malgré une chance époustouflante tandis que Charlie était à un assez bon niveau. Quant à Envy et lui...Ils débutaient, mais l'homonculus avait une longueur d'avance grâce à son corps métamorphe, qui pouvait s'alourdir ou s'alléger à volonté. Edward n'avait que l'esprit tactique de son côté. Et sa p***** taille. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voler, mais il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement du balai. Il en avait parlé lors d'un exposé en physique, au début de l'année. Il dompta le bout de bois en moins de vingt minutes, ce qu'il estima "passable".

Le plus gros problème résidait en l'Eclair de Feu. Le plus rapide au monde... Ed n'avait qu'un Brossdur 5 pas très vif. Il dut interrompre ses réflexions car George venait de le viser avec un Cognard qu'il esquiva de très peu. Vu le sifflement que produisait l'objet, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur sa route.

-Ed! hurla son frère.

L'alchimiste tourna la tête vers lui et leva le bras juste temps pour recevoir le Souaffle.

-Et je fais quoi, là?

-Tu marques, abruti!

-L'abruti il te...!

Le blondinet n'eut pas le loisir d'insulter son aîné, car Bill et Hermione lui fonçaient dessus. C'était le moment de la retraite anticipée. Edward mit les gaz et se retrouva finalement à cinq mètres de Ron, qui le défiait de viser un de ses anneaux. Après un rapide calcul mental, Ed définit le bon angle de tir et bluffa pour tromper le rouquin, qui se fit avoir comme un bleu et fila dans la direction opposée au tir de l'adversaire. Ed en poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-BUUUUUUUT! s'écria Envy en faisant un looping.

50-90 en faveur d'Harry.

Ron relança le Souaffle en l'air, vers Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper car Envy avait (encore) fait pousser son bras pour l'intercepter.

-C'est pas juste! hurla le rouquin.

-Aucun fair-play, grommela Hermione en répliquant par un sort de Confusion.

Le pauvre homonculus vola droit vers un arbre et se ratatina le nez dessus. (bien fait! AHAHAH!) Il se remit bien vite et bondit sur la brune, les narines pissant le sang.

-Tu vas payer, la touffue!

Il donna un coup de pied dans un Cognard qui faillit exploser le balai d'Hermione si elle n'avait pas réagi juste à temps.

-Envy, arrête! l'engueula Edward.

-Pffff...

Il relança le Souaffle en direction de l'équipe adverse, ce que tout le monde apprécia à sa juste valeur. Et le jeu continua.

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison, sales, crevés, mais contents. Contre tout attente, l'équipe de Ginny avait gagné malgré qu'Harry ait attrapé le Vif d'Or, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement d'après les jumeaux. Ils s'échangèrent des compliments toute la soirée et racontèrent chaque minute du match aux adultes.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans histoire, si tant est qu'une maison bourrée de sorciers et créatures en tous genres puisse être "sans histoire".

Pourtant, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, le journal avait répertorié deux nouvelles disparitions de sorcières...

_To be continued..._

_Le mystère s'épaissit..._

_J'espère que ce match vous a plu, ainsi que le restant du chapitre._

_Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, comme toujours!_


	11. Une macabre découverte

_"On ne peut pas vraiment situer dans le temps l'apparition de la Magie. Certains disent qu'elle est née avec la création du monde, d'autres qu'elle vient d'une autre dimension et que les premiers hommes l'ont reçue pendant la Préhistoire..."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 10: Une macabre découverte

Edward mangeait avec ses amis à la cafète' de l'école et riait à une blague de Sophie en sirotant du jus d'oranges. Une part de gâteau lui faisait de l'œil, posée sur son plateau, et il se demandait s'il devait la manger tout de suite ou après son jus. C'est ce moment que choisit son frère pour entrer dans la salle et poser son fessier indésirable sur leur banc, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, comme s'il était le seul à savoir une chose importante. Il piqua la part de cake et l'enfourna d'un coup, sans prêter attention aux jérémiades d'Edward. Rouge de colère, ce dernier vit ses amis faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils regardaient Envy comme s'il faisait partie du groupe depuis toujours et pas une fois ils ne s'intéressèrent à Ed. L'alchimiste secoua les bras pour attirer leur attention, mais rien ne se produisit. De plus en plus bizarre. Il vit alors la personne qui était assise à ses côtés. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, ses grains de beauté normalement recouverts par un charme de maquillage, celui qu'elle portait habituellement au petit doigt...

Rachel était là et bavardait comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Edward lui tapota le bras et la sorcière tourna la tête vers lui. Aussitôt, son visage changea et elle lui adressa une moue de reproches. Pire, elle semblait vraiment lui en vouloir. Du sang jaillit soudain de sous ses cheveux frisottés tandis que sa peau paraissait pâlir, puis disparaître, ne laissant que les os, les tendons et les muscles à l'air libre, comme ça. Les mèches rouges tombèrent en masse à chaque fois que la jeune femme passait la main dedans et son crâne apparut clairement sous la peau et les veinules éclatées. Edward ressentit une envie foudroyante de hurler, ce qu'il fit. Envy le dévisagea et lui ordonna de se taire, car il lui cassait les oreilles. Il commença à s'effriter lui aussi, comme une vieille momie qui aurait heurté une surface trop dure. Quand les derniers grains de poussière se furent envolés, le groupe le regarda enfin, l'air en colère. Edward se réveilla en hurlant à l'instant où Harry plantait sa fourchette dans sa main.

-Ed! Ca va? s'inquiéta le jeune sorcier en se redressant dans son lit.

Le blondinet ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Un...un cauchemar, c'est rien.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, dis donc! A un moment j'ai cru que le tueur était dans notre chambre! sourit Harry. Qu'as-tu vu?

-Ben, j'ai juste vu Rachel...

Harry se rembrunit.

-Oh...

-Elle saignait, c'était horrible...à la fin, juste avant de me réveiller, j'ai vu un endroit...

-Lequel? fit précipitamment son colocataire.

-Le parking des profs, derrière l'école. Il me semblait que c'était important...

-C'était peut-être un rêve prémonitoire...

-J'espère pas. dans mon cauchemar, mon frère mourait...

Les semaines suivantes, le sommeil d'Edward fut ponctué de cauchemars en tous genres dans lesquels le parking occupait toujours une place primordiale. Il se sentait un peu stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les raconter à ses amis.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a dans ce parking, proposa un jour Alice.

-S'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ou d'anormal, tu ne crois pas que les profs l'auraient remarqué? s'énerva Edward.

-Peut-être que quelque chose y est caché de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le voir sans chercher, lança Ivy.

-Autant y aller au lieu de bavasser, assena David, qui détestait l'inaction.

Vu que cette zone n'était pas interdite aux élèves, ils purent y aller en plein jour, aux yeux de tous. Arrivés sur place, ils ne purent que constater l'absence de choses bizarre ou incongrues.

-Je vous l'avais dit, fit Edward, excédé. On perd notre temps.

-Attendez un peu, dit Ivy. La terre a été retournée ici!

Aussitôt, Sophie lança un sort pour sonder le sol.

-On a enterré un gros truc juste en dessous, indiqua-t-elle aux autres.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un animal crevé, marmotta Edward, à bout de nerfs à cause du manque de sommeil.

-On ne partira pas avant d'avoir vérifié.

-Je vais chercher un professeur! annonça Ceri en s'éloignant.

Les sorciers tirèrent leur baguette de leur poche et utilisèrent leur Magie pour soulever la terre, tas par tas histoire de ne rien manquer. Une minute plus tard, l'elfe était revenue avec le prof de Soins aux créatures magiques, Mr Ferguson, le néphilim. Il les aida à déblayer la terre sans poser de questions, car Ceri lui avait tout expliqué en chemin.

-Je vois quelque chose! s'exclama Alice.

-Un animal crevé je vous dis...

-On dirait un emballage plastique... Oh mon dieu!

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un, mais de deux plastiques, enroulés autour de deux objets d'environ un mètre septante chacun. Le cri de Sophie étant dû au contenu des deux sacs, révélé après la chute de l'un d'entre eux dans le trou qu'ils venaient de creuser. Deux cadavres pas très frais les regardaient de leurs orbites vides, dévorés de vers et les os mis à nu. Même Ivy dut se retenir pour ne pas rendre son repas dans la fosse.

-Merde...c'est quoi ce bordel? lâcha Ferguson. Allez chercher la directrice et le concierge, on ne peut pas laisser ces corps ici! ordonna-t-il à ses élèves horrifiés.

Le néphilim regarda les jeunes courir pour échapper à cette horrible vue, puis se rendit compte que l'un d'entre eux n'avait toujours pas bougé. Edward Elric. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était pour l'instant le seul suspect de l'affaire des enlèvements. Il s'attendait à le voir dégoûté ou terrifié comme les autres, mais il avait juste l'air...en colère. Bizarre. Il fixait le trou comme si ce dernier l'avait gravement insulté, les sourcils froncés à l'excès, les yeux brillants de rage.

-Heu, ça ne va pas? demanda le professeur.

-Je trouve ça horrible, celui qui leur a fait ça est un monstre! s'écria Edward avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

Ferguson resta bouche bée jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs qui l'aidèrent à porter les deux cadavres à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards.

Edward fulminait. Les avoir enterré là, c'était...! Il se composa un visage impassible avant de rejoindre ses amis, interrogés par la prof de vol, Mlle Beilschmidt (haha).

-En fait, Ed a des cauchemars qui lui montraient tout le temps le parking, alors on a décidé d'aller voir sur place, expliquait Harry à la blonde.

Tous se retournèrent sur lui lorsqu'il entra dans le salon des étudiants.

-Monsieur Elric, c'est bien ça? C'est vous qui avez fait ces rêves?

-Oui. Mais je ne croyais pas qu'il y aurait vraiment quelque chose là-dessous.

-Avez-vous vu d'autres choses susceptibles de nous aider dans notre enquête dans vos rêves?

-Non, répondit Edward.

-En êtes-vous bien sûr?

-Oui. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte, prête à partir.

-Comment faites-vous pour être toujours impliqués dans les affaires de meurtres, tous les sept? murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Un grand silence s'installa.

-Je me demande quand-même comment tu as pu rêver de ça, commenta Ivy en dévisageant l'alchimiste.

-Va savoir, je ne maitrise pas mes rêves, lâcha le blondinet, peu désireux de s'étaler là-dessus.

Le soir venu, la directrice annonça la triste nouvelle à tous les étudiants. On avait finalement retrouvé les deux sorcières disparues. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle et tout le monde ou presque jeta des regards venimeux à Edward.

-Renvoyez-le! cria quelqu'un.

-Vous attendez quoi?! Un autre mort?

-Vos gueules! hurla Ivy pour couvrir les voix des autres.

-Calmez-vous je vous prie, ordonna la directrice. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Mr Elric et nous ne comptons pas accuser un innocent! Si quelqu'un a des informations qui pourraient nous aider, vous seriez avisés de nous les communiquer au plus tôt! Ce sera tout.

Edward savait bien que malgré l'autorité de la directrice, il resterait le bouc émissaire de toute l'école. Mais il s'en fichait. Sans preuve, personne ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il était en colère contre ses amis, car leur découverte n'avait fait que l'enfoncer d'avantage. Qui ne trouverait pas ça bizarre, que le principal suspect d'une affaire de kidnappings soit le seul à rêver de l'endroit où étaient cachés les corps? Personne. le jeune homme se leva pour quitter la salle et retourna dans sa chambre. Au vu des œillades que s'envoyaient Harry et Alice, le jeune sorcier allait mettre du temps à rentrer cette nuit.

Les semaines suivantes filèrent comme des comètes, les rapprochant de plus en plus des examens de fin d'année. Encore heureux, ces quelques mois avaient été un calvaire pour Edward. Vivement l'arrestation du coupable, il n'y tenait plus! La fête de l'école se déroula comme prévu et Edward commença ses révisions alors que Pâques n'était même pas encore passé. Il voulait être prêt le plus tôt possible. Lors de la dernière semaine de cours avant la semaine de congé, la nouvelle tomba. Deux enfants avaient été enlevés dans un village moldu. Etait-ce encore un coup de l'alchimiste fou? Personne ne le savait, mais la tension qui régnait était plus forte que jamais autour d'Edward. La cadence des disparitions s'accélérait, et tout le monde le croyait responsable.

C'est dans le climat que commencèrent les vacances de Pâques.

Et que l'irréparable se produisit.

Alice disparut sans laisser de trace, laissant un Harry mort d'angoisse et fou de tristesse.

C'était le moment, pensa Edward. Il ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance. Plus maintenant. Il se dirigea comme dans un rêve vers le couloir des téléphones et composa un numéro. Dès que la tonalité laissa place à une voix inquiète, Ed prit la parole.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi...

_To be continued..._

_Tout s'accélère! (Enfin!) Ca commençait à devenir long, là!_

_J'ai semé quelques indices au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, les avez-vous vus? Et j'ai encore glissé un clin d'œil à une série connue, vous l'avez remarqué?_

_Si vous croyez avoir vu toute la partie glauque de mon histoire, vous en êtes loin..._

_Courage, c'est bientôt fini!_

_Review?_


	12. La pire maison hantée d'Angleterre

_Bonjour! Enfin, j'ai eu un review de ma pote Lizbeth! Ca faisait longtemps et je commençais à m'inquiéter! Pour la peine, je poste la suite, na! Cette histoire tire à sa fin...Grosses surprises au programme! Quant à Envy-sama, on n'a pas fini de le voir! En espérant que la fin soit à la hauteur de vos attentes!_

_(Et t'inquiète, Lizbeth, je te pardonne)_

_Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

_"Les enseignements qui se font sans douleur n'ont pas de valeur réelle. Ainsi, on ne peut rien obtenir sans faire de sacrifice."_

_Extrait de "Alchemy for Dummies"_

Chapitre 11: La pire maison hantée d'Angleterre

Fou de douleur, Harry s'était retiré dans le parc pour ressasser en paix la disparition et sans doute la mort d'Alice. Et dire qu'ils commençaient seulement à sortir ensemble...Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, comme un bras ou une jambe qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Pourtant, les larmes refusaient de couler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas accepté l'enlèvement de sa copine. Pas encore.

Il était en vacances de Pâques, mais il avait choisi de rester à l'école au cas où on découvrirait quelque chose de nouveau. Edward avait fait pareil, par solidarité. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'alchimiste était nerveux, comme s'il avait découvert un truc énorme qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne. Mais Harry n'avait pas la force de le questionner. Jusqu'au soir où son ami revint d'on ne sait où, les yeux luisants d'excitation.

-Harry!

-Quoi?

-J'ai une super nouvelle !

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si! Je crois que je sais où est Alice!

Le sorcier décolla aussitôt de son banc.

-Quoi?! Où ça?

-Dans une autre ville assez éloignée, mais ...Si mon idée est juste, nous devrons nous battre ensemble pour sauver Alice.

-D'accord, répondit Harry, féroce. On y va?

-Cette nuit, fit Edward.

Vers onze heures et quart, les deux garçons sortirent de l'école sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, prêts à outrepasser le règlement pour retrouver leur amie.

-Comment on va y aller? demanda le brun, qui avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir.

-En balai, on mettra un bon quart d'heure. J'ai mis ton Eclair de Feu et un balai de l'école à l'abri dans un fourré. Il est...là!

Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent rapidement, la rage au cœur, guidés par la lueur de la pleine Lune.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward fit un signe de la main à son ami et lui indiqua un grand bâtiment isolé et sombre entouré d'arbres squelettiques. Ils se posèrent juste devant et dissimulèrent leur moyen de locomotion dans un tronc creux.

-On est où ici?

-Voici la pire maison hantée d'Angleterre. Elle était habitée il y a cent ans par un mage noir très puissant qui fut défait en combat singulier par un alchimiste et depuis, la maison est vide. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de son propriétaire, à croire qu'il a juste...disparu sans laisser de trace.

-Et tu crois qu'Alice est là-dedans?

-J'en suis quasi sûr, répondit Edward. L'alchimiste qui a vaincu ce mec, c'est mon père. Il m'a raconté cette histoire quand j'étais petit. Ce mage noir était sataniste et sacrifiait des femmes, des enfants et des adolescents dans sa quête du pouvoir. On dit qu'il leur...arrachait leur âme pour en faire une armée.

-Comme notre tueur.

-Oui. c'est pour ça que ce qui se passe en ce moment m'a rappelé cette vieille histoire. Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de reproduire les actes de ce sale type. Quel meilleur endroit que son ancienne maison? Alors j'ai téléphoné à mon père pour en connaitre l'emplacement et nous y voilà.

-Donc, c'est juste une supposition.

-Heu, oui...mais elle vaut la peine d'être vérifiée, non?

Harry soupira et regarda son ami avec des yeux de tueur.

-Allons-y.

Ils poussèrent la porte moisie et se faufilèrent dans le couloir sans que rien ne vienne les en empêcher. Les deux jeunes hommes fouillèrent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, puis l'étage mais ne trouvèrent rien de significatif.

-Rien, annonça Harry en haussant un peu la voix.

-Rien non pl...

Ed fut interrompu par un gémissement aigu. Ils s'entreregardèrent.

-Ca venait d'en bas.

-Le sous-sol!

Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et débouchèrent dans une immense cave sombre éclairée par une torche unique, signe qu'il y avait encore des habitants.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Harry en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Le sol était couvert de sang, comme si on avait voulu le repeindre avec de la mauvaise peinture rouge qui avait formé des grumeaux noirs et bruns. Sous les taches, on voyait encore un cercle de transmutation noir et brillant, malsain. De l'autre côté de la salle se trouvait une rangée de cages en métal terni dans lesquelles se mouvaient des ombres indistinctes.

-Alice? appelèrent aussitôt les deux garçons.

Ils accoururent dans la direction des geôles et scrutèrent leur contenu. Deux enfants bâillonnés et ligotés remuèrent faiblement en les voyant approcher, les yeux remplis de terreur.

-Chut, murmura Harry, on va vous sortir de là. _Alohomora! _Merde...Ca ne fonctionne pas! Il y a un sort de protection sur le verrou!

-Harry...fit le jeune alchimiste. Viens voir.

-Viens plutôt m'aider à...!

-C'est Alice!

Harry le rejoignit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était bien sa petite amie, pâle et inconsciente, couchée à même le sol sans entrave visible.

-Alice! Réveille-toi! Tu penses qu'elle est...?

-Non, elle respire. On dirait qu'elle est dans le coma. Reste avec elle, je m'occupe des petits.

Harry s'exécuta et entendit de loin le claquement des mains de son ami et le grésillement caractéristique de l'alchimie.

-Voilà, tout va bien, maintenant. Vous êtes en sécurité, les rassura le blondinet.

-Tu crois ça? fit une voix rêche comme un vieux paillasson derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et les enfants éclatèrent en sanglots en reconnaissant leur ravisseur.

-Vous...? Non, ce n'est pas possible...!

Celui qui avait enlevé six personnes en quelques mois, celui qui les avait massacré d'une si horrible façon, celui qui avait dû se régaler en faisant soupçonner Edward...

-Mr Kerr! s'écria l'alchimiste.

Le concierge ricana en voyant les deux étudiants en proie à la plus vive surprise. Non, en fait, seul le sorcier était étonné. Le sale gamin, en revanche...

-Je m'en doutais, déclara Edward avec assurance. Je me suis renseigné sur les antécédents des profs avant même le début de l'année. Bon, j'ai frémi en voyant le passé de certains, mais c'est le vôtre qui a retenu mon attention. Avant votre entrée en service, il y a quarante ans, vous étiez...invisible. Il n'y avait rien sur vous avant ces quarante années. Comme si vous étiez apparu un jour pour demander un job. Vous êtes encore plus suspect que Mr Ferguson, qui a tenté il y a quelques années de réduire les moldus en esclavage. Et puis, votre grimace en me voyant était totalement différente de celle que font les gens habituellement. Vous me haïssez pour ce que mon père a fait à ce mage, il y a cent ans. De plus, les cadavres étaient tous enterrés dans l'enceinte de l'école et présentaient des symboles alchimiques tout à fait superflus, ce que les profs n'auraient pas su deviner vu qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y connait en alchimie. Evidemment, car vous saviez que j'étais le seul alchimiste du coin, et vous vouliez me faire accuser quel qu'en soit le prix. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vu les corps, et que j'ai pu voir les cercles que vous y aviez laissés. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la transmutation humaine. Là, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Vous êtes grillé! Ce que j'ignore encore, c'est ce que vous voulez faire de ces gens. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on retrouvait un cadavre, vous me détestiez encore plus.

Le vieillard sourit, une vision assez atroce dans cet horrible pièce.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du petit génie d'Hohenheim. Tu as tout bon, sauf concernant un détail.

-Lequel?

-Je ne suis pas un copieur du mage. Je suis ce mage!

Harry s'étrangla.

-Mais c'est impossible! Vous devriez avoir plus de cent ans!

-C'est pourtant le cas. Voyez-vous, du temps où j'étais encore jeune, j'ai fait un acte avec le diable. je lui ai offert une quantité d'âmes astronomique et en échange, il m'a offert de vivre plus longtemps que les autres. Cependant, sans la Pierre philosophale, je vivais, oui, mais au fur et à mesure du temps j'ai commencé à vieillir. Et voilà le résultat. Les seuls à pouvoir bénéficier de la jeunesse éternelle sont les Elric et je vous déteste encore plus pour ça!

-Vous êtes un assassin, dit Harry. Et vous vous étonnez d'avoir été vaincu par un "gentil"? Vous avez la vie sauve, non? Essayez d'en faire quelque chose au lieu de tuer des gens pour une simple vengeance!

-Une vengeance? Humm, c'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir faire payer ma défaite à Hohenheim, mais ce que je fais a avant tout le but de ressusciter ma bien-aimé, que ce salopard a tuée!

-Q-Quoi? lâcha Edward. Vous étiez marié? Je l'ignorais...

-Oh, bien sûr que tout le monde l'ignore! Tu ne pensais quand-même pas que ton père, ce _héros_, allait se vanter d'avoir tué une femme innocente!?

-Mon père n'est pas comme ça!

-Il faut croire que si! Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir assister au retour de ma chère et tendre Ellasbeth!

-Vous êtes fou! Personne n'a jamais réussi la transmutation humaine! Vous allez juste créer un homonculus! s'écria Edward.

-Mais qui t'a dit que je n'avais pas déjà tous les ingrédients? Un corps, fit le mage en montrant Alice, un esprit, et une âme contenue dans le coffre que Satan lui-même m'a donné pour conserver ma bien-aimée.

Le mage leva la main d'un geste négligent et les deux lycéens s'envolèrent avant de retomber lourdement contre un mur et de glisser à terre. Un craquement informa Harry que sa cheville était cassée, information soulignée par une vague de douleur qui déferla le long de sa jambe. A travers ses cils humides, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, le mage trainer Alice et les deux enfants dans le cercle et commencer son rituel bizarre. Une vive lumière rouge apparut et enveloppa les trois personnes immobilisées par un sort. Le vieux croûton sortit un coffret ouvragé de son long manteau et l'ouvrit, révélant son contenu.

Des yeux.

Rouge orangé et remuant dans tous les sens, comme fous.

Au même instant, les deux enfants cessèrent de convulser et retombèrent, inertes.

-Il se sert de leur vie pour lier le corps et l'âme, souffla Edward, cloué au sol et horrifié. Ils sont déjà...

Harry serra les poings et intima à tout son être de bouger, de se lever, enfin, de faire quelque chose, quoi! Mais en vain... Alice ouvrit les paupières, révélant des yeux qui ne lui appartenaient pas normalement. Des yeux rouges comme les flammes de l'Enfer, les yeux d'Ellasbeth.

Lorsque la lumière disparut enfin, la jeune femme se redressa et dévisagea les deux garçons couchés devant elle. Elle sourit, mais ce n'était pas le sourire d'Alice. C'était un rictus horrible et signifiant d'atroces douleurs pour ceux qu'elle prenait pour cible. Elle décocha une œillade langoureuse à son ravisseur.

-Et si on les tuait, maintenant? proposa-t-elle en curant ses longs ongles de sorcière.

Harry et Ed ne tinrent pas longtemps. Ils hurlèrent alors que la revenante s'approchait d'eux, une grimace de joie étalée sur le visage...

_To be continued..._

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mal écrit...j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre...Pataper!_

_Bon, normalement il reste deux chapitres. Tenez bon jusque là! _

_(Pour une fois, j'ai essayé de passer sur les détails glauques, vous avez vu?)_

_Quelqu'un avait soupçonné le concierge? C'est sûr qu'on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu..._


	13. La mort pour seule récompense

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre! ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, que d'émotions!_

_Merci à:_

_**Lizbeth:**__ bien sûr, qui me suit depuis Amestris Reborn, je crois... Ca en fait du temps! Merci de prendre la patience de me lire! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je suis plutôt du genre à pardonner rapidement! Quant à Kerr, c'est normal que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne le soupçonne pas !^^ Sinon c'est pas marrant!_

_**Judith52370:**__ Ayez l'obligeance de me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression de vieillir! TAT je ne veux pas vieillir! Je veux rester jeune et plus ou moins jolie toute ma vie!_

_C'est super d'être polie, mais je ne suis qu'une humble autatrice de fics, et je trouve que tutoyer rapproche les gens. S'il vous plait, je ne suis même pas adulte à proprement parler! (je suis immature à 100%) Merci beaucoup pour les félicitations et, comme pour Lizbeth, je n'en veux à personne à partir du moment où on s'excuse. C'est pas souvent qu'on me dit que mes fics sont intéressantes! merci de tout cœur pour ça! J'espère que la fin de cette fic ne vous décevra pas!_

_En attendant je vous dis bonne lecture à tous!_

_"La Magie sans objet de focalisation est possible, mais requiert une telle puissance que seule une poignée d'élus y parviennent. Toutefois, il se peut qu'un sorcier y arrive s'il est fortement stressé ou qu'il reçoit assez d'adrénaline pour que ce genre de sort apparaisse comme le seul moyen de survie."_

_Extrait des "Chroniques de la Magie"_

Chapitre 12: La mort pour seule récompense

Ellasbeth et Mr Kerr s'apprêtaient à les tuer, rien que ça. L'esprit cartésien d'Edward s'efforçait de trouver une solution, mais...

Cela dépassait tous les scénarios envisagés. Il s'attendait à devoir se battre contre un sorcier, pas contre deux. Son plan était mis à mal par ce crétin de mage noir! Celui-là, s'il avait pu lui fracasser le crâne contre un rocher, il l'aurait fait!

-Harry? Tu peux te battre? murmura-t-il rapidement.

Le visage du sorcier reflétait sa douleur à la cheville.

-J'ai posé ma baguette à côté d'Alice, donc maintenant elle est de l'autre côté de la salle...

-Merde, lâcha l'alchimiste.

Il claqua dans les mains et les posa au sol, mais Ellasbeth écrasa son bras du pied, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire rouler au sol pour qu'il souffre le plus possible.

-Tu crois que ton alchimie minable va te sauver? ironisa-t-elle. Tu rêves, pauvre tache!

-Alice...souffla Harry.

-Ca ne sert à rien, elle n'est plus là, lui dit son ami. Elle est morte, il n'y a plus que cette garce. Qui a parlé d'une femme douce et innocente?

-Bien, par où vais-je commencer? Les yeux? Le nez? Les ongles? roucoula la sorcière et montrant ses griffes tranchantes comme des scalpels.

Elle passa son doigt sur la joue d'Edward, qui gémit quand elle lui entama la peau, faisant couler le sang.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez d'abord...comment vous avez fait pour revenir? articula le blondinet pour gagner du temps.

Alice éclata d'un rire faux et s'accroupit à côté d'eux.

-Hé bien...Il y a cent ans, alors que j'agonisais, j'ai appelé mon maitre, le seigneur des Enfers. Il est venu et a pris mon âme sur ma demande pour l'enfermer dans mes yeux. Il a conservé mes yeux dans son coffret et les a gardés pour moi pendant tout ce temps. Mon mari les a récupérés et les a implantés dans les orbites de cette fille pour me rendre la vie. Il a essuyé bien des échecs, cette année, mais ce coup-ci est le bon! Il essayait toujours d'aller trop vite et arrachait l'âme des filles avant d'être sûr de pouvoir sauver les corps. Elles sont devenues des homonculus inachevés et ont rejeté mon âme. C'est pour cela qu'elles étaient en si piètre état quand mon chéri les a enterrées. Cette fois, j'ai pris la place de cette gamine en sacrifiant son âme en moins d'une seconde, c'est pourquoi ça a fonctionné. Les deux gosses ont offert leur énergie vitale pour lier le tout. Les gentils enfants, gloussa-t-elle pour finir.

-Monstres...fit Harry.

-Peut-être que je suis un monstre, mais à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à cirer. Maintenant, je vais me venger en me débarrassant du fils d'Hohenheim et de son meilleur ami. Qui sait, s'il venait vous sauver, je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux...je veux dire trois coups!

-A quoi ça vous avance? hurla le jeune sorcier en la voyant menacer Ed de son ongle tranchant. Arrêtez!

La lame pénétra dans la peau d'Edward, qui étouffa un cri. La sorcière appuya de plus en plus pour percer sa gorge et Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant une solution, n'importe quoi...

-_ F__ertile__terrae__est__, et aperuerit__..._finit-il par déclamer, désespéré.

C'était le sort de son examen de Noël, celui qu'il avait inventé sans le vouloir.

-Pauvre petit, tu n'as pas de baguette, tu ne peux pas utiliser la Mag...AAAAAH!

Un tronc venait de pousser entre les dalles de pierre qui couvraient le sol et avait frappé la rousse au ventre, la projetant loin de ses victimes.

-Comment est-ce possible? vociféra le vieux croûton.

-Magie sans baguette, articula Ed difficilement en tentant de faire cesser le saignement.

-Je vais les tuer! hurla la sorcière, hors d'elle.

Harry fit bouger la plante qu'il avait créée par la pensée pour qu'elle assomme leur ennemie, mais celle-ci le vit venir et découpa d'un geste la tige épaisse. Le végétal se racornit et retourna dans la terre.

-_Avada Kedavra_! hurla Ellasbeth en dirigeant sa baguette vers les deux garçons, assez proches pour les avoir en un coup.

Un flash vert leur fonça dessus. Ed et Harry fermèrent les yeux devant l'imminence de leur mort, sachant très bien que ça ne les aiderait en rien...Le silence, bizarrement, retentit à leurs oreilles suivi par un rire de possédé qui leur était familier. Ils relevèrent la tête et tombèrent nez à nez avec une paire de ...pieds?!

-Je te défends de toucher mon petit frère! tonna l'homonculus aux cheveux verdâtres.

-Tu es venu! rit doucement le blondinet.

-Ben ouais, t'es incapable de faire tes lacets seul, alors dézinguer deux malades mentaux...!

-Comment...?

-Il a survécu au sort de mort?! balbutia Ellasbeth, rouge de fureur.

-Que voulez-vous, je suis déjà mort, il y a bien longtemps, ricana Envy. En parlant de ça, t'étais pas mort, toi? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Kerr. Tsss, Hohenheim a mal fait son boulot. T'as bien fait de m'appeler avant de venir, nabot.

-Ouais, merci. Mais! C'est qui le nabot!?

-Toi! s'exclama Envy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-J'vais te...!

-En attendant, je viens de vous sauver la vie, alors tu la fermes, microbe! Restez là, j'vais me les faire!

Un arc électrique blanc courut le long des épaules d'Envy, qui se pencha en avant. La lumière finit par le cacher entièrement, ne s'éteignant que lorsque la transformation se finalisa, laissant aux spectateurs le loisir de voir un dragon se dresser là où était l'androgyne une seconde avant. Il était énorme, vert aux reflets mauves, et présentait l'étrange caractéristique d'avoir des cheveux noirs lui tombant dans les yeux.

-Grotesque, commenta Edward d'un ton blasé.

Le saurien lui envoya une pichenette de dragon et cracha un long jet de feu sur les deux sorciers affolés. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, ils virent la cape du concierge maléfique brûler allègrement et la rousse plus en colère que jamais.

-_Incarcerem_!

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour du torse écailleux d'Envy et le fit tomber à terre. L'homonculus se fit rétrécir pour échapper aux ligatures et s'esquiva sur la gauche, éloignant les psychopathes de ses deux protégés.

Que racontent deux psychopathes qui se rencontrent? Des histoires de psychopathes!

Envy multipliait les saltos et les roulades pour échapper aux sorts de son adversaire tandis que le vieux croûton essayait toujours d'éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à le dévorer.

-_Endoloris!_

Le brun tomba une fois de plus et se roula au sol, terrassé par la douleur fulgurante qui lui rongeait les nerfs.

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! PUTAIN! CA FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

-ENVY! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

-Ca...va. Je gère...les rassura le grand frère en se relevant lentement, mais sûrement.

Il se remit aussitôt à éviter les sorts en s'approchant le plus possible de l'ensorceleuse pour la tuer. Ed jugea que c'en était assez et claqua des mains pour les poser sur le sol, déclenchant un tremblement de terre qui fit perdre l'équilibre du couple maudit. La rousse en oublia de lancer un sort et faillit tomber. Elle se reprit et jeta un coup d'œil assassin au petit blond. Et Envy en profita. Il transforma son bras droit en pieu et l'enfonça droit dans la poitrine d'Alice.

-NON! hurla le vieux en voyant sa femme tomber. TU VAS PAYER!

-Mais oui, mais oui, fit le brun , guilleret, en se débarrassant du poids mort. A ton tour maintenant.

Il esquiva les maléfices maladroits du concierge et lui brisa proprement les cervicales.

-Ca, c'est fait.

Il se frotta les mains et se dirigea vers les ados pour les charger sur son dos et les sortir de là. Il allait les déposer sur l'herbe quand il remarqua la présence des professeurs de l'école qui les dévisageaient, interdits. L'homonculus alla leur expliquer la situation et certains enseignants allèrent inspecter la cave et son contenu morbide alors que d'autres soignaient les blessures des jeunes. Il vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés et s'assura que tout allait bien pour eux.

-Merci, Envy, tu nous a sauvé la vie! dit Harry qu'on couchait sur une civière.

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu me devras juste, genre ton balai magique ou un truc comme ça...

Le sorcier pâlit.

-Héhéhéhéhé, tu verrais ta tête!

-C'est toi qui as appelé les profs? demanda Ed alors que l'infirmière refermait ses blessures d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Oui. C'était pas tout de tuer ces deux gusses, il nous fallait des témoins pour éviter les emmerdes.

-Tu as bien fait. Merci.

-Ca va te coûter un max, alors me remercie pas trop vite!

-Espèce de...!

On l'empêcha d'étrangler son grand frère et on les rapatria à l'école, où les attendaient leurs parents qui leur sautèrent dessus dès leur arrivée.

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu aimes t'attirer des ennuis, commenta Lily en embrassant son fils. Pire que ton père.

-Tu as été très courageux, mon Edward! Mais la prochaine fois, demande de l'aide aux adultes, d'accord? pleurait Trisha.

-Oui maman...

La presse arriva dans la matinée pour les interviewer et Edward fut officiellement lavé de tout soupçon, à son grand soulagement. Les funérailles d'Alice et des deux enfants eurent lieu deux jours après et le concierge fut enterré presque incognito.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que cette triste histoire n'en était pas encore à sa conclusion.

_To be continued..._

_Si si, c'est bientôt fini!_

_Il reste juste une dernière chose à régler..._

_Ca vous a plu?_

_J'espère de tout cœur que oui!_

_Merci de laisser un commentaire!_


	14. Une vérité dure à entendre

_Vous avez devant vos yeux le dernier chapitre de l'Ecole de Magie. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que tout était bien expliqué et pas trop gros à avaler! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin, surtout ma gentille Sara qui pourtant n'aime pas les fics! Héhé! Ca fait une treizième histoire de treize chapitres!_

_Merci à:_

_**Lizbeth **__Je suis contente que l'avant-dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Envy, ce héros...J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop envie de pleurer à la fin. Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien..._

_"Les démons mentent toujours, sauf quand la vérité est plus dure à entendre."_

_Extrait des "Proverbes du monde magique"_

Chapitre 13: Une vérité dure à entendre

Trois jours après leur mésaventure à la maison hantée, Edward et Harry purent regagner leur chambre après un trop long séjour à l'infirmerie.

-Ca fait du bien de rentrer! s'exclama Ed en s'étirant comme un chat avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Il renifla son aisselle droite.

-Heu, je crois que je vais aller me laver, moi...

Le blondinet attrapa des vêtements propres et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant son ami seul. Harry referma la porte et soupira longuement. Alice lui manquait...Et dire qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis trois mois...avant son enlèvement et son meurtre. Il avait essayé d'en vouloir à Envy pour avoir tué sa copine, mais il savait très bien que l'homonculus n'était pas en faute. C'aurait été tellement plus simple d'avoir quelqu'un à haïr, quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute!

-Harry Potter, tu es un égoïste.

Il repensa alors à la façon dont Ed avait affirmé tout connaitre des plans des deux sorciers maléfiques. Ce n'était plus du génie, à ce niveau-là, c'était de la divination! Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de la culpabilité de Kerr? Comment avait-il su par où orienter ses recherches? En plus, Harry savait par expérience qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie, ou même faire une chose aussi barbare qu'arracher l'âme de quelqu'un. A sa connaissance, seuls les détraqueurs et les démons en étaient capables. Ou alors...les alchimistes. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient créé la race des homonculus en tentant de redonner vie à des êtres disparus... Et Rachel était morte en tant qu'Homonculus. Bon, d'accord, à cet instant elle ressemblait à une lasagne avec des cheveux, mais bon...Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore? Il voulait rejeter la faute sur les alchimistes, maintenant? Non, là, il se mentait à lui-même. Il doutait de la sincérité de son ami. Or un alchimiste procédant à la transmutation humaine en gardait des séquelles, et Edward ne présentait aucune blessure grave, juste quelques fines cicatrices. Comme si Ed avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans! Il était la gentillesse incarnée!

-Impossible, murmura-t-il.

Avisant la poussière qui avait commencé à s'agglutiner pendant leur absence, il s'empara d'un chiffon et entreprit de tout nettoyer avant que son colocataire ne revienne. Il épousseta ainsi toutes ses affaires et entendit un drôle de crissement dans son sac. Il en sortit une chaussette contenant une toupie argentée qui tournait sur elle-même en émettant un bruit agaçant. Le scrutoscope d'Hermione. Un outil magique censé réagir en présence d'ennemis, mais comme il était un peu détraqué, Harry le glissait toujours dans ses chaussettes, au fin fond de ses bagages pour ne pas être dérangé. Un peu énervé, il posa la toupie sur sa paume tendue et eut un mouvement de recul à cause de la sensation de chatouillis qui en résulta. Le scrutoscope tomba de sa main et fila se cacher sous le lit d'Edward. Harry jura et plongea à la recherche de l'engin trop bruyant pour être utile. Coincé sous la literie de l'alchimiste, il referma ses doigts autour de l'artefact et s'apprêta à ressortir quand il aperçut une tache plus pâle qui ressortait sur le drap de lit d'Edward. Interloqué, il se dégagea de la cachette et rangea le scrutoscope avant de soulever le matelas d'Edward pour trouver cet objet blanc trônant sur les lattes du sommier en bois.

Il s'agissait d'un paquet de lettres retenues par une ficelle.

Un peu gêné, il pensa les remettre à leur place, puis il remarqua une chose étrange. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur les enveloppes. Si ça venait de la famille Elric, il y aurait eu l'adresse de l'école, ou au moins le nom du destinataire, mais...rien. Curieux, il en déballa une et faillit s'étrangler au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Monsieur,_

_J'ai bien reçu le corps de la fille, comme vous l'aviez promis. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, car j'ai pu vérifier son absence totale d'âme. Toutefois, il y a eu un phénomène de rejet qui a fait rater l'opération. Ma chère et tendre Ellasbeth ne renaîtra pas aujourd'hui, je le crains. J'espère cependant que vous accepterez de me prêter de nouveau votre pouvoir d'alchimiste et un nouveau sacrifice. Il semblerait que la technique ne soit pas encore au point, nous devons donc en trouver une moins risquée pour le cobaye. Si nous pouvions nous voir en personne pour en discuter..._

_Bien à vous,_

_Théophilius Kerr._

Et ça continuait sur les autres feuilles...

_Cher monsieur,_

_Je comprends parfaitement votre désir de rester dans l'anonymat et je vous remercie pour ce nouveau cadeau. Votre théorie a l'air plus avancée que la première, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat!_

_En toute considération,_

_Théophilius Kerr._

_Monsieur,_

_Contrairement à toutes nos attentes, ma deuxième tentative n'a rien donné. Il me faudrait un nouveau corps et une meilleure technique pour Noël, histoire de profiter de l'absence des élèves et des professeurs. Cela me laisse toute la latitude dont j'ai besoin pour me débarrasser des preuves..._

_Cher allié,_

_Le résultat de cet essai a été au-delà de mes espérances! Pourtant, il se solde tout de même par un échec... mais je ne perds pas espoir de revoir un jour ma bien-aimée! Je sens que le prochain test sera le bon! Votre idée de sacrifice pour lier le corps et l'âme est la matérialisation de votre génie, je ne doute pas une seconde du succès de notre entreprise. Aussi me suis-je permis de me fournir moi-même deux sacrifices et un nouveau réceptacle pour l'âme d'Ellasbeth. Si votre théorie s'avère juste, je n'aurais pas besoin de vos petits talents pour le préparer à accomplir son devoir. Arracher son âme à un corps détruit le corps, avez-vous dit dans votre précédente lettre... Je me chargerai donc de laisser le moins possible Alice Dean sans âme, afin de préserver un corps intact pour ma femme._

_Merci pour tout,_

_Théophilius Kerr._

_PS: Par chance, la mort de cette fille fera souffrir le fils de mon ennemi, ce sale mioche! Ma vengeance est presque complète grâce à votre génie!_

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, au bord de la nausée. Pourquoi Ed avait-il ça caché sous son matelas? S'il s'agissait de preuves, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé? C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour rentrer dans la chambre, les cheveux humides.

-Ouah! Ca fait un bien fou, de se sentir propre!

Puis il vit le paquet que tenait Harry et se figea. Son regard alla de son matelas décalé par rapport à sa position normale aux lettres dispersées sur le lit du sorcier. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires, Harry?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il avait lu les lettres...

-Alors?

-Alors j'aimerais ne pas croire à ce que je viens de voir. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi, Edward! Dis-moi que tu n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as lu? Des lettres envoyées par ce malade mental au salaud qui arrachait les âmes de leurs victimes. Tu as vu un nom? Non. Si tu as remarqué, à un moment on parle de moi en des termes peu élogieux alors qu'il est toujours poli avec son complice.

Ah, la logique edwardienne...

(écouter "_Courtyard apocalypse_" d'Alexandre Desplats)

-On dit aussi que ce mystérieux complice a voulu garder l'anonymat, ce qui explique qu'il n'y ait pas de nom sur les enveloppes, objecta Harry. On parle de cet alchimiste comme d'un génie capable d'inventer plusieurs techniques de résurrection, d'un type capable de transmuter un corps humain sans y laisser de membre. As-tu vraiment renoncé à la vie éternelle, Ed? Tu étais le mieux placé pour kidnapper ces filles. Rachel allait à la même école que nous, les deux autres filles habitaient dans un village proche de l'endroit où tu te trouvais au moment de leur disparition. Quant à Alice et aux deux enfants, c'est Kerr qui les a pris. Et tu n'étais pas horrifié en trouvant les deux cadavres, tu étais en colère, parce que Kerr les avait enterrés dans le parking de l'école pour te faire soupçonner d'avantage. Il n'y a que quand Alice a été kidnappée que tu as subitement trouvé le lieu où elle était. En fait, tu le savais depuis le début, pas vrai? Tu savais que Ellasbeth allait revivre alors tu as décidé d'en finir avec cette histoire en affrontant Kerr avant que ça n'arrive, pour sauver Alice, n'est-ce pas? Tout ça, c'était toi...Mais pourquoi?

Edward le dévisagea un instant, plus glacial que jamais. Harry savait son ami trop fier et trop intelligent pour tenter de trouver un mensonge pour se justifier.

-En effet, c'était moi. Avant la rentrée j'ai pris contact avec Kerr en lui expliquant que j'étais prêt à l'aider dans son entreprise. Il était ravi, parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Nous avons passé un accord. Je lui ai proposé de trouver le truc pour lier une âme à un corps gratuitement. Malgré ça, nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il reconnaisse en moi le fils de son ennemi juré. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été étonné en le voyant la première fois à la rentrée. Nous communiquions en laissant des lettres dans la maison hantée. J'ai kidnappé Rachel en l'attirant dehors pendant la nuit et je l'ai utilisée pour une transmutation humaine. Puis je l'ai enfermée dans la maison pour que Kerr puisse l'utiliser, mais il a raté. J'ai donc attendu les vacances de Toussaint pour mettre la main sur une autre sorcière rousse que j'avais vue dans le trombinoscope dans les archives de l'école. Elle habitait à côté de Resembool, ce fut donc facile. Personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'étais parti, à la maison. J'ai effectué la transmutation et je l'ai envoyée à Kerr, mais il a encore raté. C'est pourquoi j'étais énervé à la rentrée. En plus, avec cet article dans le journal, on me soupçonnait encore plus! J'ai profité de ma présence à Godric's Hollow pour ramener une autre fille à Kerr, même si ça a été dur d'échapper à la surveillance de mon frère. Après il y a eu ces rêves prémonitoires... et l'enlèvement d'Alice. Malgré que je sois devenu un criminel, l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir m'était insupportable. C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêché de téléphoner chez moi pour faire semblant d'interroger mon père sur les événements d'il y a cent ans. Il m'a donné toutes les réponses que je voulais. j'en ai profité pour dire à Envy ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, tout en sachant qu'il allait venir nous aider. Il a beau jouer les durs, c'est toujours mon frère. Il a dépassé mes espérances en amenant avec lui les profs de l'école. Malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard et Alice est morte.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il disait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps! Depuis quand son ami était-il si insensible?

-Pour répondre à la question du "pourquoi?"... Je dirais que j'ai fait ça pour une raison à la fois simple et compliquée. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre de mon frère. Il a toujours tout eu pour lui : le pouvoir, la vie éternelle, l'intérêt de mon père...En devenant un héros, j'ai pris de l'importance aux yeux de ma famille. Mon but n'a jamais été d'aider Kerr. La preuve, j'ai mené les profs chez lui avec toutes les preuves possibles, quatre cadavres et deux blessés. Et puis, j'avoue que je voulais aussi découvrir le secret de la résurrection. Tous les alchimistes sont à la recherche de la vérité.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as tué tant de gens? Par ta faute, Alice, Rachel et quatre autres personnes sont mortes! Ca ne te fait rien? Tu as fait ça pour devenir célèbre? Tu es...tu es...

-Un monstre?

-Ouais! Tu es devenu un tueur pour de la reconnaissance et approfondir ta science! C'est monstrueux! Et dire qu'on était tous persuadés que tu n'étais pas coupable! Et dire que je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami! Ca ne m'étonnes pas que tu rêves de la mort de ton frère! Au fond, tu es jaloux de lui! La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu faire tout ça sans être blessé...

-La transmutation humaine, tu veux dire? Pour ça, je dois encore remercier Envy. Cet idiot m'a un jour montré le journal de mon père avec toute la description de la création de la Pierre philosophale. Il espérait que j'allais m'en servir pour devenir immortel et laisser tomber l'école. J'ai fait semblant de refuser, mais j'avais eu le temps de tout mémoriser. Et voilà le résultat.

Edward sortit une pierre rouge translucide de la taille d'une bille au cœur de laquelle se mouvaient des ombres rosées.

-Voilà la Pierre philosophale. Je l'ai créée cet été avant de proposer mon pouvoir à Kerr. Je voulais être sûr que ça marcherait. Bon, elle a un peu rétréci, mais elle est toujours assez puissante pour payer le prix de plusieurs transmutations humaines. Quand tout sera fini, je m'en servirai pour devenir immortel, enfin.

Edward, tout à son laïus de psychopathe n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Envy entra et s'apprêta à l'interrompre, mais se ravisa en entendant son petit frère l'insulter et avouer ses méfaits. Son visage se décomposa et Harry s'appliqua à ne rien laisser paraître sur le sien. Il espérait qu'Envy allait empêcher son cadet de faire une énorme connerie, en l'assommant par exemple. Lorsqu'Edward en arriva à son projet de devenir immortel, Envy se saisit de la Pierre, attirant l'attention de l'alchimiste fou.

-Mais alors, tu m'as toujours menti ...?

-Envy? Depuis quand...?

-Assez longtemps. Tu sais, je blaguais quand je disais te croire capable de tout ce bordel. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois aussi assoiffé de sang que moi.

Edward se détendit et esquissa même un sourire.

-Tu peux me rendre ma pierre, mainten...?

Envy la goba.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je suis déçu. Moi qui croyais que tu étais un gentil petit frère, je me suis bien fait avoir!

Il envoya un coup de poing dans la nuque de son frère, qui tomba à la renverse, inconscient.

-Putain, il nous a tous bien eus! s'insurgea Envy en décochant un petit coup de pied dans le bras d'Edward. P'tit con...t'avais aucune raison de m'envier! C'est plutôt l'inverse! Toi, t'as une vie, des amis, t'es pas un monstre comme moi! Eh ben maintenant t'en es devenu un!

Harry s'assura que l'homonculus n'allait tuer personne et sortit de la chambre pour rapporter la vérité à la directrice. Les professeurs ne le crurent pas au début, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence en voyant les lettres et la pierre qu'Envy venait de recracher d'un air dégoûté. Ils ligotèrent magiquement l'alchimiste en évitant de le laisser joindre les mains et le livrèrent à la police du Conseil.

Deux jours plus tard, Edward avoua ses crimes et fut jugé coupable de meurtre, trahison, torture et détention d'êtres humains. Il fut condamné à croupir en prison à perpétuité et on n'entendit plus parler de lui. Ses parents, choqués, refusèrent de croire en la culpabilité de leur fils et, impuissants devant la loi implacable des êtres magiques, se retirèrent dans le manoir familial, anéantis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit un jour Envy à Harry. Je suis sûr qu'un jour ils comprendront. Je serai là pour eux.

Ivy, David, Ceri et Sophie eurent aussi beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et en furent presque aussi tristes qu'à l'annonce de la mort d'Alice et Rachel. La défection d'Edward les rapprocha d'autant plus d'Harry et d'Envy, qui décida par la suite de s'inscrire dans leur lycée et de suivre des cours avec Rosenberg.

Des années plus tard, après s'être trouvé un emploi, ils ne se perdirent pas de vue et restèrent toujours en contact, envers et contre tout.

Edward ne reçut de visite que de la part de ses parents et se regarda vieillir, incapable de recréer une Pierre philosophale qui ne lui apporterait qu'une plus longue peine.

Et il en fut ainsi pendant cent années avant que la mort ne l'emporte un matin de mai.

FIN

_C'est un peu triste comme fin, non? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein!? Non, franchement, qui s'en doutait? Je vous offre un cornet de frites si vous me le dites.(On est Belge ou on ne l'est pas)_

_Désolée pour les fans d'Edward, dont je fais partie. je ne pouvais pas décemment mettre dark!Ed dans le résumé, sinon tout le monde aurait deviné la fin..._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et je m'excuse d'avoir attendu autant de temps avant de poster cette histoire. Que voulez-vous, je voulais absolument la finir avant de vous la montrer._

_A la prochaine et encore merci d'être là!_


End file.
